


An Intruder

by orphan_account



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Abuse, Because some people like to interact with the characters and I find the mini rps in the chat cute, Don't judge me. I have ideas and lose ideas., First day working... and you're kidnapped., Had this, Invasion, Kidnapping, Other, Physical Disability, Readers can break the fourth wall., The characters will get their 'titles' later, Uf! Paps is a jerk, Us! Paps is to protective, Younger Brother Papyrus (Underfell), Younger Brother Sans (Underswap), all you fourth wall breakers are human souls!, don't wanna lose it, psst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Title is subject to change.The young skeleton walked merrily through the forest. His older brother, being a former Royal Guard, had marched him straight to Alphys when he had announced he wanted to be a sentry to help the guard. Now, on his first day of work, he strolled excitedly to his station. He was ready to face any trouble that came his way. Little did he know, two strangers lurked in the darkness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I have like ten fictions in the running. Most of them are on hiatus because I'm bad at keeping ideas. Dissordertale is a li'l hard to write at the moment because school is hectic, but don't judge me. I'm a perfectly normal person who just so happens to have several ideas swimming in their head a million miles an hour and whichever one seems best gets written down. With all that aside, time to get down to business.
> 
> This story has been in my mind for a week and slowly being built. I have like... half of it written out in my mind right now so I'm gonna get it down because, it's getting annoying already. Like I can't focus in class anymore. Expect several stories to possibly be started and a few to be deleted on my account. Fair warning, mostly the stories on hiatus will go.

**Chapter Fun:**

**Oh... What Fun!~**

The young skeleton walked merrily through the forest. His older brother, being a former Royal Guard, had marched him straight to Alphys when he had announced he wanted to be a sentry to help the guard. Now, on his first day of work, he strolled excitedly to his station. He was ready to face any trouble that came his way. Little did he know, two strangers lurked in the darkness.

Instead, Sans hummed a merry tune to himself. Napstabot had asked him to join him in the music career on more than one occasion as he often was showing or singing a new song to the robot for him to make it his own, but Sans always turned down the offer. It simply wasn't something he wanted to stress over like Napstabot did. Sometimes the star would get so stressed that he couldn't write! That was when Sans usually came in and saved him from the stress. As he hummed, Sans didn't even hear the footsteps approaching behind him, readying to slap him.

Something grabbing Sans was enough to alert him to try to pull away. The grip was strong, almost to the point of being painful, and nearly unbreakable. When the skeleton opened his mouth to call for help, a red scarf covered in grey specks was shoved in and tied at the back of his skull by a second pair of ungloved hands. The strangers then began to restrain his hands, the ungloved one kicking behind his kneecaps and making him fall to the ground. Sans cried out from around the gag and felt tears begin to brim in his eye sockets.

"What do you say, brother? A good one to use or shall he be another pile of dust?" The one with gloved hands asked.

"He seems good. Young enough to represent them, possibly stop any rebellion. Easy enough to... ah... HP..." Sans felt the warm sensation of having his STATS CHECKed and began to shiver uncontrollably, "Heh, be careful with 'im Boss. 'E's only got one."

"Hm... yes, he should be perfect. Finish tying him while I make sure there are no more monsters around."

"Yes, Boss."

Sans watched as a tall skeleton clad in Black armour with red, spiked shoulder pads stepped out from behind him. He was taller than Papy even, maybe even as tall as the Queen Toriel herself. He had red gloves, also covered in that grey powdery stuff, and surprisingly his neck was bare. Perhaps this was his scarf then? Protecting his pelvis was a single armour piece. Sans wasn't quite sure what it was, but it definently wasn't like the pants he wore. Black leggings were under the pelvic armour leading down to red boots. There were scuff marks on the boots, and some spots were darker than others. It was a bit confusing to be honest, but Sans instead focused on the back of the monster's skull. A large crack started at the top of it, seemingly running down and over his left eye socket. The skull also had various chips and scrapes in it. The stranger was obviously strong. How though, Sans was clueless.

Magic began to resonate in the air. A strong magic, with a power so strong, Sans could feel it from the few feet away he was from the monster. The skeleton binding his hands payed it no mind, and Sans could feel his eye sockets burning into his own skull. Sharpened red bones began to protrude from the ground, startling the skeleton on the ground. Finally, the attacks stopped and the tall one looked around. Suddenly, he was in front of Sans wiping away tears. The smaller hadn't even realized they were falling.

"You're quite alright, little one. If anything, we're being merciful taking you. Why, you'll be much safer than you would be when the invasion begins." The armor clad skeleton cooed, cupping Sans' cheekbone in his clawed hand. Said skeleton could only whimper and try to pull away from the touch, "Or... you know... we could really save you from the invasion and dust you now?"

Sans felt woozy, realizing what the powder was on this monster's armour. What was in his mouth.  _Dust_. Monster's dust. The skeleton before him had probably killed several monsters already, and now Sans would be added to the count. Now two hands were on either side of his skull, wiping away more tears as they brimmed at the corners of his sockets. Once again, he whimpered, not wanting to die, but also not wanting to go with these monsters. The other behind him finished with the bindings and gave a huff of relief.

"All good Boss. We can get goin'."

"Wonderful." Sans was scooped off of the ground into a bridal style hold by the other, whom Sans now noticed actually looked a lot like his brother, "Let us be off then."

"Heh." Sans began to squirm, but a hand was quickly placed on his ribcage, which stopped the movement all together. The hand holding his neck was gently placed over his eye sockets, and Sans felt his 'stomach' drop. Suddenly, it wasn't cold anymore. His eyes were uncovered, and Sans found that they were in New Home. The Capitol, in front of Queen Toriel's Castle.

The Papyrus looking one began moving again. This time, Sans felt his long confident strides and felt a little nervous. He was placed on the floor, arms being grabbed by the other skeleton. He looked a lot like the opposite of Sans, except for the fact that he had a Golden tooth and they were all filed to a sharp point. Curious.

"Halt! What business do you have here... Paps?"

"I want to talk with the Queen."

"But... didn't you just go in there ten minutes ago?" Oh! That was Alphys' voice.

"...No. I did not."

"Oh. Why're you dressed like that?"

"Move it, will you, whelp?"

"Excuse me?"

The skeleton holding Sans gave him a rough push forward, and Sans was met with a red bone to his scarf.

"I said, move it. Whelp."

"Sans? What the heck are you doing Paps... are you covered in dust?" The bone began to dig deeper into the scarf. Sans gave a barely audible whimper, and Alphys quickly moved aside, looking to him gently before sprinting towards the labs to sound the alarm.

They walked again, Sans once again pulled behind the evil version of his brother. The bone had cut into his vertebrae, but he wasn't willing to make a noise to tell them. It was just a scrape anyways, what's the worst that could happen. The door to the throne room entered, and Sans heard a confused noise come from where he assumed the Queen to be.

"Ah, hello Toriel. I just needed to talk to you, and now that I have an audience, this can be a little better. Ahem," This time the Papyrus grabbed Sans by the arm and pulled him close. He was hardly above the other's waist, "You shall hand the throne over to the King Asgore of my universe. You shall also give up any citizenship rights to any monster not wearing our emblem." The Papyrus took a hand off of Sans' shoulder to motion to something on his chest plate before it was replaced, "Finally, monsters from my universe shall be allowed to raid, take ownership of, and evict monsters from any house or workplace in the underground. If any of these rules are broken... well," Sans felt that magic again, but this time it was aimed at him, "this one and many more shall receive a  **b a d t i m e.** "

"Get away from my little brother!" Papyrus called. His Papyrus, his big brother, "And call off those attacks. Now!"

"I don't think I shall." The other spoke, voice low with malice and hatred.

"Please. Don't hurt him." Papy begged.

"Well, why would I do a thing like that to such a cute, innocent soul such as his?" Bad Papyrus deadpanned, absentmindedly stroking the top of Sans' skull with his right hands, "I mean, I would hardly want to, but... sacrifices can be made for the rise of the Fell kingdom..."

"None of your requests shall be met. You shall release Sans now, or shall be put on trial for murder of the innocent." Toriel spoke up calmly walking past the universe's original Papyrus and kneeling down in front of Sans, "The punishment for that is death to you." Toriel grinned, flicking her eyes up to the taller's face before beginning to take the gag from Sans' mouth. Once it was out, the other him walked out from behind the other Papyrus and began loading attack. Sans watched Toriel's eyes flicker and all signs of calmness drain from her face.

"Well, little one. Have anything to say to them?" Bad Papyrus asked, looking down at Sans as Toriel stood.

"C-could you n-no-ot d-do thi-is?" Sans asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh, come now. No need to be shy! You were marvelous singing in the forest!" Bad Papyrus announced.

"Ya, sounded better than any monster I've 'erd." Bad Sans added. Sans himself began to tear up, to scared to really relish the compliment.

"I w-wa-ant m-my bro-o-oth-ther." Sans tried again, raising his voice a little, but still keeping the stutter in his terrified state.

"Sans. It'll all be okay bro."

" _Sans. It'll all be okay bro._ " Bad Papyrus moked, "What are you, his mother? Let's go, brother."

Sans began to struggle in the other's hold, but he was quickly slapped and stopped as he was turned around and forced to the other him. A hand was placed over his eye sockets again, and Sans felt the stomach dropping feeling. When they arrived, wherever they were, Sans' hands were quickly unbound and his he was stipped of his shoulder pads and chest plate. Instead, the young sentry was left in his light blue t-shirt and dark blue pants. Gloves removed, boots lost, but luckily he still had his scarf and had on a pair of socks to keep warm.

"Few ground rules, little one." Bad Papyrus said, "One: You shall address me as 'Master' or 'Boss'. Two: When me or my brother are home, you shall wait on us hand and foot. What we want, we get. Even something stupid. Three: You shall find a way to occupy your time when me and my brother are gone. Clean, start a garden, cook, just do something nice. Four: If any rule is broken, I choose the punishment. Sometimes it'll be easy such as, skipping rest or being made to stand outside without getting dusted. Other times it'll be physical punishment or something more... vulgar. Oh, and five: You will not use any magic, and shall wear this at all times."

Sans took the neatly wrapped object and gently removed the paper, "A collar?"

"Yes. Now remove your scarf and hand it to me."

"No. I'm not a dog!"

"Rule number two, little one."

"I don't care about your rules! You don't own me and you most certainly have no authority to make me do anything you or your brother want me to!" Sans was slapped across the face. He felt the pain and felt tears bristle in his eye sockets. He didn't care, though. Instead he kicked the other.

"Bad idea kid..." Bad Sans warned as he watched Bad Papyrus grow enraged.

"Maybe this deserves a special punishment..." Bad Papyrus grinned as he bent down to Sans' eye level, "Let's say... you need to do chores... hm... naked for today?"

"Pervert!" Sans yelled, quickly backing up and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, no. Just want to teach you a lesson. Of course, you could always simply sleep in my bed with me tonight..."

Now Sans was confused. Why would sleeping with him be as bad as doing chores naked for a day? "Okay...? Why though, if I might ask."

"Ah, adorable bliss. That will be fun to break." Bad Papyrus laughed, "So you will be in my room with me tonight?"

"Uhm... yes?"

"Yes what?"

"... Nuh uh. I'm not calling you that." Sans folded his arms as he pouted.

The bad Papyrus whispered something to his brother and the next thing he knew, there was a flash and both laughing at a picture of a pouting Sans. Sans just blushed a faint hue of blue and looked down at the ground.

"W-what would you two l-like for dinner?" Sans asked.

Notes

* * *

* * *

So, um... ya. Comments if you like this or no. I'm gonna just continue it for fun, but, ya. Basically Sans is a maid/hostage to prevent rebellions back in Swap universe. Uhm... the Fell brothers already like him, and I think by the end of next chapter I should be giving everyone their nicknames.  _Maybe_. When the relationships appear, I'm gonna put them in code in the tags. They'll be: 
    
    
    chεƦƦψbεƦƦψ, εδĝεβεƦƦψ, and chεƦƦψ/βεƦƦψ/εδĝε

 

 

 


	2. Happy Happy Fun Times!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eh, anything with noodles. Don't forgetti that. Or else my bro'll be mad and he'll say it's mafalde. Just wanted you to gnocchini."
> 
> "Why so many puns?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Three comments in as little as, what? Twelve hours of posting this? You three are the best ever! The summary had no relevance to the story whatsoever, it was just me putting puns. Also, never believe a chapter title.

**Chapter Two:**

**Happy Happy Fun Times!**

The two brothers were still laughing at the picture. Sans was tempted to just go to the kitchen and make due with what they had... but that wouldn't be nice if he didn't know what the two liked and didn't like. So, Sans, spoke up again louder this time, to try and speak to them.

"Excuse me? What would you two like for dinner?" Sans called above their laughs. They stopped laughing, and stared at him; almost surprised that he had asked.

"Erm... anything you can make in the kitchen, little one." Bad Papyrus answered, almost in a questioning tone.

"Alright... um... may I know your names?" Sans added, stopping to address them once more.

"Red-" Bad Sans spoke, pointing to himself, "Boss." He pointed to Bad Papyrus before disappearing.

"That imbecile. He's probably off smoking." Boss frowned.

"He smokes, too?" Sans asked.

"Yes... what do you mean 'too?'"

"Well... my big brother smokes a lot." Sans explained.

"Oh, the weedbag in the hoodie? Ha, doesn't take a second glance to understand that."

Sans took a newfound interest at the floor of the house, not wanting to respond to Boss' comment.

"Ahem, go start dinner, I guess. You will be eating all meals with me, and possibly my brother, at the dinner table every evening and eating the same meal, along with a bite of each item on our own plates."

"Why from your plates?" Sans asked, tilting his head.

"Should the food be poisoned, you will get the first effects before we eat." Boss explained, "I would put it past you, but I can never be to safe. Have dinner ready within the hour. I shall return shortly."

"Yes, sir." Sans nodded.

"...Lock all bolts on the door behind me. I have a key to open it." Boss added as he stood in the doorframe. Sans nodded and watched Boss go. Once he had, the skeleton locked the door and moved the bolts into place.

"Why so many locks?" Sans thought aloud.

"To keep out killer monsters." Red's voice answered. Sans whirled around, only to have his wrists caught by Red who gave him a gentle grin, "Relax, relax. Jus' me kiddo. No need to kill me now if you're makin' a  **killer** dinner tonight. Am I right?"

"Oh... s-sorry. You just... scared me." Sans apologized, gently tugging his wrists away from Red and heading into the kitchen, "So, uhm... what do you and your brother enjoy."

"Eh, anything with noodles. Don't  **forgetti** that. Or else my bro'll be mad and he'll say it's  **mafalde**. Just wanted you to  **gnocchini**."

"Why so many puns?" Sans sighed as he opened the pantry. There were several boxes of pasta, some jars of pasta sauce, spices, and assortment of salts, some parmesan cheese, and three different kinds of coffee beans in it. Moving to the fridge, Sans found ground beef, 2 onions, 4 garlic cloves, cottage and ricotta cheese, and mozzarella cheese.

"Lasagna it is..." Sans decided taking out the noodles, parmesan, ground beef, garlic, ricotta, and mozzarella, along with other spices and special ingredients to enhance flavours, and began to measure, dice, and mince the food. Within twenty minutes, he was putting the lasagna in the oven and wiping up the counter space he used. The door opened, and Sans chanced a small look.

"Get off the couch you idiot. Maybe if you actually did something useful, you wouldn't have such a big target on your back!" Boss yelled. Sans quickly ducked back into the kitchen and busied himself with cleaning the floor.

"Maybe if you weren't my brother I wouldn't have such a big target on my back." Red shot back.

"Well why don't you just leave then?"

"Maybe I will!"

"Then see you arou--"

"Dinner's ready!" Sans called from the doorway holding out the steaming dish of lasagna.

"We will continue this later." Boss whispered through gritted teeth. Red gave a curt nod and they both sat at the table. Their plates were sat in front of them, each with a nice slice of lasagna on it, "Wow... this looks wonderful."

"Really?" Sans asked as he took a seat with his own plate.

"Yes. Now, go ahead and try it." Boss said taking a piece off with his fork and placing it into Sans' mouth. Sans swallowed and smiled, "Hm... alright then. Red take a bite of yours."

"Whatever." Red took a generous bite and seemed to melt into his seat, "This is  _fucking_ delicious." Sans flinched at the vulgar language, but looked over to Boss gently, waiting for him to try it as Red tucked into his own meal. Boss took a small bite of his own feet and nearly slipped down his seat himself. The flavour was so rich, the cheese and meat balanced perfectly and the onions minced so thin and small that you couldn't find or taste them.

"My, my. We seem to have a master chef here..." Boss smiled before taking a second bite. Sans' eyes lit up with literal stars and his smile grew all the way to showing in his eyes as the bone 'crinkled' at the edges.

"I'm glad you two enjoy it..." Sans' smile turned to a small frown as he looked at his own plate, taking a small bite of his lasagna.

"Is something wrong, little one?" Boss asked.

"Not really... just, everyone always said my cooking is horrible or that something is to hard for me to attempt to make..." Sans folded his hands in his lap and seemed to be holding back tears.

"Well they're lying  _bitches_." Red spoke through a mouthful of food.

Sans flinched at the language again, but looked up with the starry eyed smile again, "Well, at least you two like it!"

"Indeed we do." Boss added.

The rest of dinner continued on with light banter and a few puns. Red and Boss both had seconds, but Sans never finished his first piece. By the end of dinner, Sans was taking the plates into the kitchen to be washed... only to find the sink was to high for him to reach. Sans went to get a chair, but upon trying to lift it, Boss was behind him.

"Need some help?" He asked, gently lifting the chair from the ground and over Sans' head.

"Oh, thank you."

"No need to say that. By the sink?"

"Yes please." Boss placed the chair down at the sink and watched as Sans climbed on and began to wash dishes. After making sure the young skeleton wouldn't fall or get hurt from the height, Boss turned and left the kitchen.

"Someone's got a crush." Red teased from his position on the couch.

"Yes. You do." Boss retorted, making sure his voice was low enough the Sans wouldn't hear over the running water.

"And how, but I was more talking 'bout you, Boss. With that kid."

"No, I just do not want harm to come to him."

"That's not something you'd say if he were another hostage. Others you'd probably just throw in the cellar and torture them until they became pets." The water in the kitchen shut off, and dishes in the sink began to slosh around.

"He's different."

"How?"

"He's still young."

"So was that kid you dusted. The one that still wore a striped shirt?"

"He's also being used to keep that universe at bay with our kingdom."

"We've used others. Isn't that other one still in the cellar? The one with that scar across his entire chest?"

"That one didn't listen, or do work as he does."

"Because he doesn't have  _hands_."

"Who doesn't have hands?" Sans asked quietly from the kitchen doorway.

"No one, no one!" Boss called, "I mean, everyone has hands little one. Did you finish in the kitchen?"

"Yes, sir, I did." Sans grinned.

"Very well... why don't we just play a game until a little later then. Red, you  _will_  join us, correct?"

"Sure, Boss." Red turned around from trying to escape upstairs.

"Good. Why not... 'Never Have I Ever'?"

"How do you play that?" Sans asked.

"It's a human game. We get a glass each, filled to the brim with alcohol, and say a statement like... 'Never have I ever killed a monster.' Since I have done that, I would take a sip from the glass and it would be someone else's turn. The game ends when only one player has a full glass." Boss explained.

"Oh... I don't really... drink, though."

"Not a problem. Red enjoys using mustard with alcohol in it. We could just put a little alcohol into milk or juice or something for you."

"A-alright... I'll go get the drinks."

"Very well." Boss smiled. Red gave him a pointed look and Boss glared. It was one of those  _'I knew it.'_ looks, "Oh fuck you."

"Dido." Boss scoffed and sat down at the table taking out a bottle of Vodka.

Berry carried out three glasses, a bottle of mustard, some cranberry juice, and a small carton of milk.

"Cranberry juice?" Boss questioned.

"Well if me and Red are mixing alcohol into our drinks, it's only fair yours has it mixed as well, no?" Sans explained, setting down the glasses and filling each one with a respective drink/condiment while Boss added the Vodka.

"Guess so... Alright, Red you start."

"Uhhhh... Never 'ave I ever... been lower than one HP in a fight." Red started. Everyone took a sip, and Boss raised his eyebrow bones at Sans.

"When has that happened?"

"Fights with my brother when our parents were still around...?" Sans tried to lie.

"Not buying it."

"Practicing and failing at using my magic."

"Believable." Red laughed.

"That doesn't count as a fight though." Boss argued.

"I was practicing with my big brother. He told me to send bone bullets his way, but I couldn't keep my magic on course and it hit me instead."

"That counts, Boss. It's your turn."

"Ugh... Never have I ever hurt a monster by accident." Boss and Red each took a swig of their drinks and Sans moved ever so slightly away from them, "Bl-- Little one, you're up."

"Uhm..." Sans played with his hands as he thought, "Never have I ever... been asked to go on a date three times in one day." Sans took a small sip and watched as Red and Boss both stared.

"Three times? By the same monster, right?" Boss asked.

"No, three different... m-monsters." Sans' voice cut into an embarrassed whisper.

"Dude, what? By who?" Red exclaimed.

"Uhm... Napstaton, Jerry, and Mr. Grillby." Sans counted off on his fingers. He didn't notice Boss clenching his fists over his leggings, or see him try to control his grinding teeth.

"Geze, are you like on the 'Most Wanted Lovers' list?" Red asked.

"The... what?"

"It means the one monster every monster in the Underground your age or older wants to date. 'Most Wanted Lover' is really hard to be though." Boss explained.

"Oh... I dunno." Sans shrugged and looked to Red with an innocent smile, "Your turn, Red!"

The game went on for about an hour. Sans ended up winning with half of his glass left. All in all, the night was pretty good. Especially because Boss learned a few things about Sans and his brother that the little one didn't  _quite_ understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the little thing mentioned in chapter one, "Of course, you could always simply sleep in my bed with me tonight...", will happen next chapter.


	3. Beddy Bye Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Snuggle cuddle loving ensues." As my mum would put it. Fluffy chapter because I feel like it and I'm super duper happy, fluffy, could-town-resident right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not blame me for spelling mistakes. I'm half asleep after watching the end of my favorite anime's 3rd season.

**Chapter Three:**

**Beddy Bye Time**

"We may as well head to bed, little one." Boss whispered as he noticed Sans slowly dozing off on the couch.

"Mmm... wha...?" Sans asked, lifting his skull a little from the arm rest.

"Bed time."

"M'kay..." Sans nodded, slowly standing up and stretching his arms to the celing. His tired state made it hard to stand however.  _Cute~_   Boss thought.

"Come, little one, I can help you up the stairs." Boss offered, kneeling down to lift Sans bridal style from the floor to begin the ascent upstairs.

At the first door to the left, Boss nudged his bedroom door open with his shoulder before heading in a laying Sans on the bed. He then turned to get into his pajamas, quietly watching as Sans curled into a fetal position and held his scarf in his hands. He laughed gently, and was glad the other was to close to sleep to hear him. Boss climbed into bed in silk, black sweat pants and a grey, cotton t-shirt laying himself next to the small monster in the bed and gently wrapping an arm around him. Sans leaned into it, and moved a bit further to the left so Boss could situate himself comfortably.

"You don't have to be so far, little one. You're safe with me." Boss cooed, drawing Sans' forum closer to his ribs and repositioning to accommodate both's comfortability needs.

"When're mamma and... dadda comin' home?" Sans slurred sleepily.

"...They aren't little one. Your 'mamma' and 'dadda' are gone." Boss answered remorsefully.

"Where'd they... go?"

"Where all good monsters go after they become dust." Boss decided to only hint that Sans' parents were dead, so the little one would not start crying in his sleep.

Sans seemed content with the answer and snuggled closer to Boss' ribcage. He smiled softly in his dream and let out four little words: "I love you, Papy."

Boss' smile grew as he too, fell into a dream.

* * *

 

_Rain poured through Waterfall. Boss was running. Who's Boss? Why was he running? Where was Red? Red? Who's that? Papyrus wanted Sans. Something chased behind him, loud armour. Oh. That's why he was running. The guard following him with the intent to kill. Oooooooh booooooy._

_The scene warped. A weeping child- no. A weeping monster child- still no. A weeping skeleton, holding another's hand. Why was he weeping? Is something wrong. Boss began to walk to the two, but saw the blue scarf. That's the little one! Why is he crying? Boss thought, quickening his speed, but staying quiet._

_"Hello?" He asked. His voice was rougher, younger sounding than usual._

_"Who's there?" The one in an orange hoodie whipped around, quickly pushing his brother behind him, "I swear if you're someone to hurt my li'l brother, you got-another thing comin' at ya."_

_"Why's he crying?" Boss didn't have control of his words._

_"Mamma just d-died." Sans spoke from behind his Papyrus._

_"Sans, be quiet." The elder heeded, "Who're you and whaddya want?"_

_"I wanna help you feel better." Boss was thrown out of his body. Watching in the third point of view, he saw his younger self raise both hands in a sign of gentleness before slowly walking forward. The other Papyrus... Stretch. Stretch seemed to grow even more nervous, and began to move his brother backward. There was a sifting sound, and the young Blue Sans shriked._

_Young Stretch cursed under his breath, "Bro, 'm sorry. Comere." Young Stretch apologized, lifting the other up from the pile and taking off his battered tennis shoes, "I'll get you new shoes later."_

_Young Sans sobbed into young Stretch's shoulder as the dream began to fade. Boss tried to hold onto it, but that only seemed to make it disappear faster._

_"I'm Papyrus."_

* * *

Boss woke with a start. Was that some memory of his childhood? He'd lost many of those memories when he got the crack in his skull. But, how did he meet those two without first having the machine Alphys made? Did the little one remember? He had looked awfully young, maybe four or five... how old was he now? Taking a look through his boarded window, Boss saw the beginning of daylight and decided he wanted to poke fun at Sans when he woke. Within the hour, all three of them were in the living room, Red on the couch arm, Boss standing behind the little one.

"Y'know... before I met you... I was always dry. Like dry and dusty." Boss began.

"There's lotion for that." Red cut in.

"But then, when I met you... I'm like. A sponge. Soaking up water as I get to know you." Red began to laugh. Sans tilted his head in confusion, "And so... will you just, like..."

"W-wait... Boss, are you trying to say he turns you on? Just by learning something new about him?" Red choked out through his laughter. Sans blushed a bright blue.

"I am fifteen!" Sans yelled. Boss tried to take his hand, "I am fifteen." He turned, crossing his arms.

"Then you're my fifteen-year-old monster." Boss purred, dragging his gloved phalanges across Sans' vertebrae. Sans shuddered, and quickly ran into the kitchen to begin breakfast.

Red fell off of the couch and onto the floor in his laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the end funny? I hope so. I saw it in a vine and wanted to do it, but since Li'l Sansy's super innocent, had to change it up a bit, such as Red asking if Boss was saying he's aroused, and with less people in the backaround to make comments along the way... and the dust thing, I think that was supposed to be like winded, but... since when is Boss ever winded? Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and no. This was not just a filler chapter. There was also plot... in the dream.


	4. Through The Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That dream was so weird... Who had that other skeleton been? Why was he there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I ended up staying the night at my cousins' and couldn't get on. Sooooo, double update (one today one tomorrow).

**Chapter Four:**

**Through The Worlds**

_Rain was pouring. Papyrus called out, one minute too late. The slice went through his mom instead of Sans. No... **No! NO!** He didn't really mean he wanted his mom dead! It was just a figure of speech! No. No, help Sans, then cry later. Or never. Never sounded better. Papyrus through the bone as fast as possible. It flew just past Sans' skull and hit the armed human square in the chest. A shot rang out, and Sans let out a wail. Did the human shoot him, or was he crying? Papyrus wasn't sure._

_"Sans!" He called, dropping to his brother's side and looking at him. He looked alright for the most part. A few scrapes from when they were running from the human, but nothing to cause permanent damage. Other than that, his little brother was sobbing. No wonder- their mother's dust was right behind them, but... still, it was enough to make Papyrus want to punch something._

_"Hello?" A rough voice asked. Papyrus swore he had heard it before, but where? He didn't care._

_"Who's there?" He called into the darkness as he turned and pulled Sans behind him, "I swear if you're someone to hurt my li'l brother, you got-another thing comin' at ya."_

_"Why's he crying?" A skeleton in a black and red striped shirt stepped out from the shadows._

_Mamma just d-died." Sans spoke from behind his big brother. Papyrus tightened his grip on Sans' wrist and spared the crying toddler a glance._

_"Sans, be quiet." Papyrus warned before turning to the other skeleton, "Who're you and whaddya want?"_

_"I wanna help you feel better." The other spoke. Now that Papyrus examined him, he looked a lot like him... huh. He watched as the black and red clad skeleton raised both hands up in a sign of surrender before slowly walking forward. Papyrus began to back up, pushing Sans along as well. When he shrieked, Papyrus turned to see him trying to get the dust off of his sneakers as fresh tears slipped down his skull._

_"Bro, 'm sorry. Comere." Papyrus gently picked his brother up and took off his sneakers before turning back to the other and pushing Sans' skull onto his clavicle, "I'll get you new shoes later." Sans began sobbing and Papyrus felt the signs of waking up. He didn't want to though. He tried to remain, tried to continue talking to the other._

_"I'm Papyrus." The young skeleton said in a deeper, much older voice than before, "Your brother is fun to torture."_

* * *

Papyrus jolted up from the dream. Who was that skeleton and why had he said Sans was fun to torture? Where was Sans. Papyrus got out of bed, only to feel solid rock beneath his feet. . . . Oh. Invasion, and... Sans was gone. Papyrus rubbed his eye sockets before grabbing a cigarette and lighting up. So... what had happened in the past three days... Hmm... Oh! That big, evil version of Greater Dog had stolen his house and threatened to help evil Papyrus kill his little brother. Alphys had been dusted protecting Undyne. Undyne and Napstabot were both in the Fell universe being forced to work for the safety of the captive monsters there... There had been no sign of his little brother in his own universe or the Fell's when he had run in to scope it out... what else? Right... the rebellion he had been forced into leading. So many monsters were willing to rebel, he wasn't.

"Mr. Papyrus, sir? I'm glad you're awake. I found something that may... trouble you in the Fell universe." A bunny monster called. Papyrus believed her name was Ellie.

"Yes, what is it?" Papyrus asked.

"Uhm... Sans was found. He's fine, but..."

"But?" Papyrus turned to face the monster fully.

"He... has a Fell citizenship emblem. And... he walked with the Fell Papyrus and Sans as if they were old friends."

Papyrus drew a blank. Did his little brother not understand what was going on? Did he not understand that these monsters were kicking their own kind out of homes and workplaces, costing innocent monster's their very lives? Maybe they were forcing him to do it? Maybe they wanted to do it to make Papyrus mad. Well it  **worked.**

"Mr. Papyrus, your eye is glowing!" Ellie called.

"Go get a nice assembly of our strongest fighters." Papyrus ordered, quickly turning away and grabbing a longsword. He put it in his hilt before leaving the room.

* * *

Outside of the makeshift hideout, Undyne sat. She was ready to attack, but knew if she did Captain Papyrus would have no way to keep the Swaps at bay. She understood his motives: get the hostage to trust him, get him to get a citizenship emblem, parade about with him, enrage the others, kill the rebel leader, keep the prize for later. It was a tactic used in each universe invasion, but this was the first one it was working fully. Undyne summoned a single spear and took out the piece of blue cloth. She sprinkled some dust on it and stuck the spear through it, throwing it into the ground outside she ran.

* * *

"Why do I have to wear  _this,_ Boss?" Sans whined, pulling on the collar around his neck. It was a simple one, blue stained leather with a golden clasp, but still. Sans didn't like it.

"It suits you, little one." Boss stated simply as he stared out the window.

"But I don't wanna wear it."

"Oh well, whatever shall I do to teach you a lesson, then?"

"I didn't mean to drop the photo! The duster's feathers are to rough!"

"Kid, i's just for taday. I gotta wear this 'till I dust." Red called from the couch, tugging on his own collar.

"But it's scratchy." Sans continued to whine.

"Well, let's head outside. Little one, come along now. Grab a coat and we'll leave."

"Why's it so cold here anyways?" Sans asked, pulling on a black leather jacket with hints of dark blue around the collar.

"Meaner universe, harsher climate, edgier monsters." Boss explained as he took Sans by the shoulder and they all walked out, "Simple science."

"I just don't see how weather affects actions."

"Oh well, you have lived in a softie universe, kid." Red called from behind.

"Will you stop calling me kid please? It's getting really annoying, Red."

"Tell me when you're eighteen, then sure. But!~ Until then, whatcha gonna do ta stop me kiddo?" Red teased. Sans pulled away from Boss and ran behind to tackle Red. They got into a playful wrestling match before a long, sharpened bone flew towards Boss.

"Who threw that?" Boss yelled, nonchalantly moving in front of Red and Sans to block them from harmful attacks.

"That was rude!" A soft spoken voice called from the treeline.

"Sud'up." Came Stretch's voice. Sans' eyes widened when he realized what he was supposed to do. He threw a quick glance at Red, who nodded and took his arm before crying out in fake pain. The voices heard and seemed to back off. Boss looked back, before roughly picking Sans up from the ground and twisting his arm back as they walked on.

"Ow! Boss, stop!" Sans called.

"Oh well." Boss laughed as he directed them into the house. Boss quickly let go of Sans upon getting inside and checked to make sure he hadn't actually hurt the other.

"That was a tight hold, Boss." Sans whined, rubbing his ulna.

"Sorry, little one. I just had to make sure they thought you were still in danger." Boss explained, "Was the crest covered?"

"Uh huh. It got covered by the jacket. Why'd my Papy throw that bone though?" Sans asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean, he may have thought you were really fighting with Red." Boss mused, trying not to let the other know he was a hostage.

"But I was winning."

"No ya weren't kid. I jus' didn't throw a punch before." Red explained.

"You're no fun!" Sans called.

"Sure ain't, but monsters sure have fun banging me."

"What's that mean?"

"Nothin."

"Anywho, we may as well just lay low and relax today. Anyone up for cards? Winner gets to order the losers to do any one task he wants them to do." Boss suggested.

"Okay!"

"Sure."

And so they did. Well into the evening they played cards, and it ended with Boss winning. Red had to dance to a song in a kitten costume and Sans had to sing to the both of them an original song. Overall it was a pleasant evening, ending with a quiche for dinner.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I didn't stay in the Swap's perspective the whole time. I just wanted to let you know, yes. The dream boss had was a memory, and yes. Stretch does 'remember' it. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. The Man Who Has No Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my stars! Do you need help? Who did that? You don't. Have. Hands!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh heh heh. By the way, in case you didn't read the updated tags, I took out the: no stockholm syndrome thing, threeway love thing, and added "Readers can break the fourth wall"
> 
>  
> 
> First fourth wall breaker: SomeoneWhoCares! They single handedly tore down the fourth wall with rose petals.

**Chapter Five:**

**The Man With No Hands**

Sans hummed as he swept and cleaned around the house. Simple things. Polish this surface, dust that one, pick up those books, wash these dishes, blah blah blah. The basement was the only place he hadn't cleaned. Boss had just deterred him from work when he went to open the door. Well... Boss was at work at the moment... it wouldn't hurt to at least just mop down there. He gently opened the door and placed an extra bucket in front of it so it wouldn't close. He began the dark descent as he felt the wall for a light switch. When he found it, Sans was on solid ground.

"Where do these mother fucking petals keep coming from?" Boss yelled from upstairs, "Little one, are you in here?"

" _L-little o-one?_ _"_  A scratchy, deep voice asked. Sans suppressed a scream as he flipped the switch. Weapons. Many... many weapons, each one sharpened to the point that one hit could kill a monster with at least thirty HP

 _"Ugh. Li'l warning next time kid. I've been sitting down here for t-two weeks."_  The scratchy voice scolded.

A skeleton with yellow pupils, well... irises. He was tall. Much taller than Sans with two cracks on his skull. One from the top of it to the top of his right eye, the other coming from below his left eye to the tip of his nasal hole. His black sweater was rolled up to his radius, and as was the ratty grey turtleneck below it. He wore black skinny jeans, which were now a deep burgundy brown from marrow being spilt onto them. His black converse were also a burgundy brown mesh of marrow.

Sans' immediate reaction was to run to the other's side and attempt to loosen the chains. He went to take the other's hand, but then noticed... they were missing. Sans couldn't hold back his scream as he fell backwards. The other tried to reach to him comfortingly, but his arms were still chained to the wall.

 _"Stupid chains. Hey, hey. Kid. Shh, I'm okay. My hands've been gone for a while. Calm down."_ The other cooed.

"B-boss! He- h-he... He doesn't h-ha-ave ha-ands!" Sans yelled.

 _"Woah, woah. Don't call 'im down here. Who knows what 'ell do to you? He knows I don' have hands, he took the liberty of cuttin' 'em off."_ The skeleton whispered.

"Little one? Was that you?" Boss' voice was worried. Sans' sockets fell black as he took in the new information. Boss... cut off this skeleton's hands... for... no reason? "Little one? Wh-- Shit."

Heavy footsteps began to clomp down the dungeon stairs. Sans quickly looked around and grabbed a key ring. Wrong one, wrong one, wrong one... aha! Freedom of the other monster. The skeleton slowly rose to his feet, and pulled down his sleeves to cover his missing hands. He then looked down to the frightened skeleton at his side and nudged him into a hiding place in the corner of the room.

 _"Shh... stay here. I'll take care of 'im."_ The... Sans(?) ordered. His left eye flared yellow as he quickly turned to face Boss.

"Where's the little one?" Boss asked calmly, "I won't hurt you if he simply comes out."

 _"Like he'd come out for you. He was probably trying to escape this place."_ The other Sans sneered.

"Oh, please. He's had plenty of chances. Why his own brother attacked us." Boss chuckled, "He's not trying to run... knowing him, he came down to clean up thinking this was a normal basement."

Sans slowly began to move along in the shadows. Soon he was right behind Boss. He locked eyes with the other Sans, who nodded, and bolted right as Boss spun around to grab him. He raced upstairs and threw open the front door as fast as he could. Running into Snowdin forest, he grabbed a low branch of one of the trees and launched himself up into the higher perches. He slowed his accent as he heard Boss running and quietly settled onto his perch.

"Come on, little one! I won't hurt you, promise. That one had it coming with his hands being removed. He continuously attacked Red." Boss called into the forest looking around. Sans held back a squeal as he nearly lost his balance on the branch. He reached into his pockets and searched for something heavy to throw at the branch further ahead. The branch cracked itself, and Boss took a fighting stance, "Please say that is you, little one."

"So... you lost my brother?" Stretch asked from the shadows.

"Wh-- No! I the Great and Terrible Papyrus have never lost a thing in my life!" Boss snarled, searching for movement.

"Uh huh, prove it."

"I will do nothing of the sort!"

"Then you don't have him with ya? Well then, I don't have to be worried about you hiding behind him like a coward again." Stretch chuckled deeply, and suddenly several warrior monsters jumped out from the trees and began to attack Boss. Sans was fast enough to dodge misfires, but being on a thin branch sure didn't help. He felt himself beginning to fall and quickly grabbed onto the largest branch he could find, giving out a little cry of alarm. A spear was quickly thrown into the tree, and he yelped again as it tore through his shirt and grazed his ribcage.

"That was rude!" Sans yelled, dropping down to the branch he had used to propel himself into the tree and gently lowering himself into the snow.

"Sans!" Papyrus called, noting his ripped shirt and scraped ribcage. Sans instead payed him no mind and walked over to Boss to make sure he was alright.

"There you are little one. Hide and Seek is always so fun."

"Indeed it is, Boss. But... that spear wasn't very fun. Can we go home now?" Sans asked innocently, as the Swap monsters started with dropped jaws at Sans giving Boss a small hug before helping him up.

"Of course. Let me just finish off these monsters, really quick." Boss grinned.

"But, Boss. Dinner is in twenty minutes and I left a casserole in the oven!" Sans pouted, throwing a small glance at his brother to hope he was buying the charade. Spending time at Boss' house was fun; his brother always ruined fun.

"Alright, alright. One thing first!~" Boss grinned as he leaned down to Sans' level.

"What would that b-mmph." Boss placed a rough kiss to Sans' teeth, shoving his tongue into Sans' parted mouth quickly. An orange bone flew towards the two, and Boss quickly moved Sans out of harm's way, not breaking the contact of their teeth.

It was something... new. Sans decided to name this something new. Not unpleasant, or weird, or scary, just... new. He was in Boss' arms, being forcefully kissed to keep up their charade, his brother was trying to kill both of them now, and... this wasn't right. Sans pushed Boss' skull away from his own, quickly forming a tongue to push the other out before dissipating it and clamping his teeth shut. Boss moved him away from another bone, and Sans noticed that now the attacks from Stretch were focused on him.

"Papy?" Sans asked, dodging an attack himself and jumping to the ground.

His Papyrus sent another attack, staring at his own brother as his right eye began glowing white to say the other was in danger, "You're a  _fucking_ traitor."

"Wh--"

"You get a citizen patch for the Fell kingdom, you play with this bitch who  _kidnapped_ you, you make him and his brother meals, then you let him fucking  _kiss_ you!"

"I-" Tears pin pricked at the corners of Sans' eyes.

"And you were willing to let him just take you away when he openly admitted that he cut off another monster's hands!?"

"P-papy... I... I just... d-didn't w-want y-you hur-urting B-boss." Sans explained. The tears slipped down his skull and he stood shock still.

"You call him  _Boss?_ Do you know how WRONG that sounds!" Stretch went on.

"No! I don't! Because it's not wrong! It is how he introduced himself to me, and I'm going to stick with that name unless he gives me another name to use!" Sans yelled.

"Little one, you need to calm down. This is something that can... y'know... attract more violent monsters." Boss whispered, taking Sans' hand gently and trying to pull him along. Sans just slid his fingers out of his glove to reveal a cut up mess of bone, dust, and dried marrow. Both Papyruses fell silent as they stared at it.

"Sans... what did he--"

"Little one, who--"

"No one did this but me! Why does everyone think I'm some little kid who doesn't know what a thing is? I am fucking fifteen years old!" Sans yelled. He took the dagger out of his boot and swung it around, "I know how to hurt people, I know how to hurt myself, I know fucking stuff that my own brother doesn't! I fucking hid a human for three years from all of monster kind!"

"What?" Stretch and Boss said at the same time. One for the fact that he had cussed. The other for the fact that his little brother not only cut himself, but also committed an act of treason for three years, hid a weapon on him at all times, all while keeping an ever present genuine grin.

"So stop acting like I'm some defenceless baby. If I wanna go home, I will." Sans finished, snatching his glove from Boss and leaving the area, "Bunch of bitches!" Sans yelled, loud enough that the others could hear him clearly.

"...What the hell did you do to my brother?"

"Nothing. I, swear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... I have no words for the end of this chapter. Just that... Berry is NOT some defenceless baby. He's a strong fifteen year old with a hand held weapon. He's basically not a hostage either. Oh! Right! First Edgeberry sighting this chapter! More next- maybe. I'm gonna be piled with homework this week. Uh, my schedule is an attempted update every other day, Monday Wednesday, Friday, Saturday. This was technically a two day in a row thing, but that's because I wasn't home on Saturday to upload. These also have NO specific time to come out. I procrastinate a lot when it come to writing. Other than thaaaaat side note, 
> 
> Commenters! Thanks to SomeoneWhoCares, you are now able to pass through the fourth wall and talk with the characters! Please be nice to them. Questions will be answered by certain characters below your comment, actions will take place during the comment as well, but if it's super cool or funny, it will appear in the chapter. Please don't ask stuff like you would on an Ask Blog like 'hey -character- how're you feeling after that whole -event-?' Those will not be answered. Dares and questions like, 'Hey -character-! Do you love -character-?' Or 'Hey -character-! -Character- wants to -action- you~' These will either be ignored or replied with a simple note saying, 'Admin: Do this again and you will be disowned from the book.' which I have no power to do.
> 
> . . .
> 
> This was long. Bye.


	6. A Man Of Fiery Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans stomped through the snow muttering angry curses under his breath. Sure, he didn't say them often, but when he did he couldn't stop. He bumped into someone and fell to the ground.  
> "Why are you crying?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth wall breaker...: ThatPotatoBeast  
> Comments: "*Throws a brick at both Papyruses with "YOU FUCKED UP" written on them.*" and "*Throws brick back at Stretch*"
> 
> I had this written, then noticed I didn't post it. Sorry!

**Chapter Six:**

**A Man Of Fiery Ways**

A brick hit both Papyruses in the chest. They grunted, before examining it. Written in messy and all capitalized letters was 'You fucked up' written. Boss examined it before sliding it into the inside of his scarf.

"I'm keeping this." He stated, walking out of the area quickly.

Stretch looked it over, reading the three words several times before finally throwing it towards a rustling sound at the edge of the area. A glitched cry came out as the brick fell to the ground. An averaged sized, grey, human-like monster with a weird symbol for a face stood up throwing the brick back.

"Suppose we are playing catch now." They stated in a very glitchy voice. Papyrus glared then broke the brick in half, throwing at the humanoid creature.

"Keep it, bitch. I'm getting my brother outta this hell hole." Papyrus frowned, trudging back into the trees and disappearing. The grey humanoid dropped to the ground clutching the brick pieces.

"My briiiiick!" They cried out.

* * *

Sans stomped through the snow muttering angry curses under his breath. Sure, he didn't say them often, but when he did he couldn't stop. He bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Why are you crying?" A deep voice asked him.

"I'm not..." Only then did Sans realize the furious tears still running down his skull, "Oh... I am. Uh, a fight with a few people got me really mad."

"How so?"

"Uhm... my big brother tried to kill me, I was forced to kiss your Papyrus, they reminded me about a friend that the queen killed, then I ran off cursing." Sans took a look at the stranger.

A tall and muscular indigo flame man, with black glasses perched where his eyes would be. He wore a black tux coat with a fur collar a grey button up shirt beneath it. There was a red tie under the collar of the button up. He wore black pants with a brown belt. His boots were black as well.  He had a lighter, nearly lilac colored mouth moved up into a smirk. Honestly, Sans felt uncomfortable seeing him.

"So you're a whore?"

"A... what?" Sans asked, narrowing his eyes at the flame monster, "Did you just call me a freaking whore? You know this  _entire_ area is filled with snow?"

"Yes, yes I do." The flame monster grinned, "Grillby. I'm guessing you're the hostage monster from Swap universe?"

"I'm not a hostage. I could leave if I wanted to."

"Couldja now?"

"Yes, yes I could."

"Prove it." Grillby smirked, grabbing the skeleton by the arm and forcing him to his feet. He then began to drag Sans towards his bar with a dark look on his face.

Sans quickly pulled the knife from his boot and swiped it through the flame monster's hand to break the connection and allow him a few feet's distance from the monster. Grillby whipped around, quickly running and attempting to grab Sans. The teenage skeleton ducked under every attempt and ran towards the tree with the most snow on it, purposefully cornering himself.

"Ha. Gottcha!~" Grillby smircked.

"Do you now?"

"Yes I--" Sans kicked the trunk of the tree as hard as he could. It shook and a large pile of snow fell onto Grillby. The sound of sizzling flames filled the air, and Sans quickly dug the snow away and pulled the monster out.

"Told you." He grinned as Grillby rekindled his flames. His cheeks flushed a deep blue as he grew more and more angry. Getting up, he prepared to attack Sans, instead a red bone flew up in between them as protection.

"Lay off of the little one, Grillby."

"I'll do what I want, Papyrus!"

"Remember that I know how to dust you."

"Remember that I can dust this kid here and now!"

"I'm not a kid!" Sans yelled throwing his hands up in exasperation, "I'm fifteen! Out of striped shirts! Why does everyone insist I'm a child?"

"Little one I--"

"Save it Boss! I'm going back to the house. You can have your little squabble with Grillby, dinner'll be ready in about thirty minutes though." With that, Sans through an attack through the bones surrounding him and walked on, dragging his knife across an unmarked piece of bone on his middle phalange before replacing the glove.

Opening the door, Sans watch No Hands run past him and fall into the snow.

"Hi?" Sans asked, noticing Red recording the whole thing on his phone, "Red, could you stop  recording and set the table please?"

"Wait. How king was he up there?" No Hands yelled. Sans grabbed his phone and checked the video time.

"About an hour."

"Sure was! It's hilarious!" Red laughed as he pulled out four plates and set them around the table before adding forks and knives. No Hands let out a groan as he got up and walked back inside, yellow eyelights glowing.

* * *

Dinner was simple. A lasagna with extra cheese and meat. Sans had made it homemade. Boss said that it fit his standards, and No Hands said it tasted extraordinary as he used his weak magic to help him eat. Red was to busy stuffing his face to say anything more than a muffled 'heavenly'. Sans himself, didn't like it at all. There was obviously to much pepper, and the sauce was to thick. How the others didn't notice, he wasn't sure, but he ended up only eating two bites before cleaning up everyone's plates.

Overall the night was comfortable. Boss had given him a few kisses when they got into bed, but did nothing more that Sans knew of. He was soon soundly asleep once the other had ended the kisses. The only thing he didn't notice, was the orange glow coming from outside the window as his brother watched the scene unfold with a glowing eye.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short! I just didn't have much time while writing it!


	7. Off And Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Boss..." Sans whined, "Get off of me! I gotta make breakfast."
> 
>  
> 
> "But you're so comfy," The taller argued, "and I'm tired."
> 
>  
> 
> "Then sleep in. I gotta go make breakfast and help Mr. Echo with his shoes." Boss buried his skull deeper into Sans' shoulder and began to nip at him, "Off and down, now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans has been hiding something from literally everyone, and I almost spoiled it in the comments last chapter. Uh, fourth wall breakers (the amazingly funny comments pretty much): SomeoneWhoCares with "Yeah, go Sans!! You show Grillby what for!! *throws snowball at Grillby just cause*", ThatPotatoBeast with "*anime scene with rain* REVENGE IS A MUST! . . . nahhhh too lazy.", and finally the amazingly funny TacoMajor with "And No Hands tho!!! Little stubs for 'hands'. I can just imagine him being close to a window and jumping out yelling 'SEE YA FUCKERS!!!' And land in deep snow and not being able to get out."

**Chapter Seven:**

**Off And Down**

They grey human-like monster with the weird symbol for a face stood below Papyrus with a giant hammer. "Revenge is a must!" It yelled, raising the weapon to throw, "... Nahhhhh too lazy." Papyrus looked down, and startled stopped his focus on his magic. He fell onto the grey monster, and felt it disappear behind him.

"The hell?" Papyrus questioned before shaking his head and floating back up. He was confused at the least.

* * *

**_Earlier That Day_ **

"Save it Boss! I'm going back to the house. You can have your little squabble with Grillby, dinner'll be ready in about thirty minutes though." With that, Sans through an attack at the bones surrounding him and walked on.

"Uhm... what?" Grillby asked, motioning for the small skeleton.

"He basically does what he wants." Boss explained.

"Why? Isn't he your prisoner?"

"His LV is six."

The two monsters fell silent, before a snowball whizzed by and hit Grillby square in the jaw. He held the now dull orange flames whipping his head around to stare at the grey monster with a multicolored question mark for a face. He fist pumped the air and began to shout. "Yeah!!! Go Sans, you show Grillby what for!!!" His glitchy voice rang out.

"Okay, who are you? Monsters like you have been showing up everywhere and it's getting annoying!" Boss yelled.

"I'm just Someone-Who-Cares. See ya!" And with that, the grey humanoid monster disappeared.

"The Fuck!?!" Grillby yelled as his flames quickly regained their indigo color.

* * *

**Present Time**

Sans woke up groggily. Trying to sit up, he was pushed back down and held close to the other skeleton like a toy. Sans waited a moment before pushing the arm and trying to move away again. This time Boss had to stifle a laugh with a fake grown as he buried his face into Sans' grey t-shirt.

"Boss..." Sans whined, "Get off of me! I gotta make breakfast."

"But you're so comfy," The taller argued, "and I'm tired."

"Then sleep in. I gotta go make breakfast and help Mr. Echo with his shoes." Boss buried his skull deeper into Sans' shoulder and began to nip at him, "Off and down, now!"

"Fine..." Boss finally released him and lay back in bed as he watched the small skeleton crawl over his frame and land on the floor before turning to leave.

"I'll wake you when breakfast is ready."

"Okay  _darling_."

"I'm  **not** your boyfriend, so don't pull that shtick. I'm still a teenager." Sans frowned.

"Yes, little one." Boss quickly backed off as he felt Sans' slightly uncontrolled magic flicker around the room, "With an LV of six, your magic sure isn't controllable." A white bone smacked him in the face taking off one point of damage.

"Watching six humans die after making friends with all of them. Take that for a whirl when you're still in striped shirts and tell me how it goes." Sans demanded, rolling his eye lights before leaving the room. A window broke and Sans calmly walked into Red's room. Said skeleton was cracking up as Echo's voice came from two stories down.

" _SEE YA FUCKERS!!!_ " He yelled. Sans walked over to the window snickering.

"Three... Two... One" Sans pointed out the window as Echo fell into a snow trap. He went into a deep hole with a small pile of snow at the bottom, calling out a string of curses. Red laughed harder as Sans strolled downstairs and looked into the skeleton shaped imprint hole on the floor with a smirk, "Do you require assistance?" He asked in his lighthearted, singsong voice encasing Echo's soul in blue and lifting him from the pit.

" _Thanks._ " Echo grumbled.

"When you run, watch the ground. If you see a stick or an orange leaf take five steps right before moving on."

" _How do you know this?_ "

"I made the traps."

" _Sensible._ "

Sans smiled, but quickly pouted seeing Echo was not only missing shoes, but socks and pants as well. He had run into the snow barefoot, in a pair of boxers and a much to small black tank top. Sans once again rolled his eye lights and dragged the handless skeleton toward the house, now noticing that Echo had made it to the border of town before falling.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked.

" _Fud._ "

"What's 'fud' exactly?"

" _Food, kid. Jeez, you really don't know anything."_

"You know I can push you into another trap and walk away, right?"

" _Boss making you mad?"_

"Yes. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

" _Hm... Crepe Suzette?"_

"Alright, what filling? Fruit, nut, chocolate spread...?"

" _All of the above."_ For once, Echo was giving a happy smile, with a flare of determination flaring in his yellow pupils. That made Sans giggle.

"Okay, but you have to use your arms to eat, then. No magic."

" _Deal."_

"Shake on it?" Sans tried to hide another giggle as Echo began to prance around him shaking his head to and fro. Instead he broke out laughing, before running into Grillby... again.

"Hello there!~" Grillby smiled, purple flames crackling as he leaned over.

"Excuse me, Mr. Grillby. I was just heading home with my friend." Sans explained, "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"Oh no problem, child! I was actually looking for you! You see, yesterday you were awfully rude." Grillby's voice took a darker tone as he grabbed Sans by both forearms, "So... why not teach you a lesson?"

"Okay, and what would that be? What it feels like to have your bones burned? What it feels like to have broken arms? Black bones perhaps? Go ahead." Sans kept a calm chipper attitude as he talked to the rude monster. Others stopped on the street, pretending to be talking, but more watching how the skeleton from a pacifist universe would act towards one filled with death. Sans just smiled up at him, starry blue eyes bright as ever. Grillby slapped him.

"Nah, what it feels like to be dust." Grillby explained. Echo went to step in, but stopped as Sans began to laugh, "Why're you laughing."

"I-I am n-no-ot! T-th-at hu-urt!" Sans cried out as he began to ever so slowly move his hands, willing fake tears to stream down his skull.

"Heh, of course it did."

"Y-yo-ou mean-nie! Is th-a-at ho-ow ev-everyone's tr-e-eated?"

" _Oh, now you've done it. You know he's just out of striped shirts? This can still count as child abuse, mister._ _"_   Monsters began to murmur in the now gathering crowd as Sans continued his fake sobbing, " _I would hate to be required to call the Great and Terrible Papyrus to sort this out. He treats this one like his own little brother._ " Echo went on. Sans slowly finished turning his hands and looked up at Grillby, eye lights still nice and bright.

"Look sharp, bub. You're on your own!" Sans said, voice level as ever, giggling even, as he brought a wave of orange and blue bones up, impaling Grillby with them, "Oh. He burnt my wrists." Sans pouted, rubbing the scorch marks.

" _Eh, mean people in the world."_

"There sure are. Bye mister Grillby!" Sans called, walking on and chatting with Echo. Arriving back at the house, the two were confronted by an angry Boss.

" _Oh... look at that... Boss's up!"_  Echo called nervously.

"Hey... Boss, we were just--"

"Do you understand that Grillby could have dusted you? Why'd you two pull that stunt?" Boss exclaimed.

"He was being rude, it wasn't to hard to get away..." Sans murmured.

"You understand your attacks only take one point of damage, correct?"

"Yes, Boss."

"You understand Grillby has over twenty HP."

"Yes, Boss."

"You realize you only have one HP!" Boss exclaimed. Sans took a newfound interest on his boots. He tried to hold back real tears as he gave a small nod. Boss caved, and was quickly on his knees lifting Sans' chin up to look him in the eyes, "And you understand he could have dusted you?" He asked, ten times softer.

"I j-just wa-anted to teach h-him a l-les-son." Sans explained.

" _He did really good too! Fooled the entire town into thinking he was still a baby bones and in pain!"_  Echo added.

"T-the whole... town?" Boss looked at him with new found appreciation. Sans once again just nodded before pulling away and rushing to the kitchen to make breakfast, "The whole town..."

* * *

A knock on the door brought Sans out of his trance with cleaning the floors. He went to check who it was, and quickly opened it upon seeing the face of King Asgore. The goat monster stared at Sans' small form before looking around the house and down at his bandaged wrists.

"What happened to your wrists?" He asked.

"Mister Grillby burned them this morning by accident." Sans smiled.

"Oh, and you're smiling about that?"

"Well, yeah. I beat him and it only took away a tiny bit of my health."

"Little one, half a point is not a little bit of  _your_ health. It's impossible to have a little bit of your health taken away." Boss called as he walked downstairs, "King Asgore."

"Half a point? How is that bad?" Asgore asked. Sans opened his mouth, but Boss quickly closed it, replying himself.

"The little one only has one HP my liege." Boss explained, pulling his hand back as Sans tried to nip at it.

"You say it like it's bad." Sans pouted.

"In this world it is."

"So? I can live with it! You act like you're disappointed about it!"

"I am not! I worry that monsters like Grillby will take advantage of that!" Boss yelled. Asgore cleared his throat.

"Papyrus, I apologize for the interruption," Asgore grimaced at the taller, "but... your services are required. A new universe has been found, we need spies to investigate it before we invade."

"How many worlds have you invaded?" Sans asked, curiously.

"Probably more universes than your age."

"So at least sixteen?"

"Hm... indeed."

"Boss, can we visit one sometime? I'm sure some of them are beautiful!" Sans asked, turning to the other hopefully.

"Later, little one. Would you be so kind as to go and make some tea while Asgore and I talk?"

"Alright!" Sans skipped into the kitchen, and the sound of rushing water made Boss turn to Asgore with an unamused expression.

"Universe name?"

"Swapfell."

"Attributes?"

"Many of the Swap universe, but stronger and darker much like our own."

"Royal Guard leader?"

"The Magnificent Sans."

Boss paused before going on, "Co-captain?"

"Alphys the Eternal."

"Leader?"

"Toriel."

"LV of those monsters?"

"Unknown."

"Well then, my trip should be easy. I won't need a team, but I shall bring along the Underswap and Echotale prisoners for assistance along with my own brother." Boss demanded.

"Very well. Now, as for that one you call... 'Little One' was it? He seems to be on free reign. Why is that?"

"It's easy to find him, and he's already quite obedient. I don't need to worry much about him." Boss explained, "If he actually tries to leave, then I will begin to use my normal standards with him."

"The tea's ready!" Sans called, walking into the room carefully with two mugs and the tea, "Here you are, your majesty." Sans smiled as he poured Asgore a cup before turning to Boss.

Asgore spun the contents of the mug with his tea spoon as he added two clumps of sugar, watching as Boss took a grateful swig without checking for poison. He gave the other a confused look, before searching his own for traces of poison. Sans went back to sweeping upstairs and Boss drank his tea, watching amused as Asgore carefully picked around it.

"Little one, did you add poison to the tea?" Boss called.

"No Boss. What reason would I have to kill you or your king?"

"None." Boss turned back to Asgore, "Drink, he isn't one to kill others unless needed.

"I did notice he only has one LV." Asgore nodded, taking a sip himself. Boss looked up to the balcony and raised a brow bone. Sans just smiled and pointed to a slightly brighter left eye. Boss smiled before turning to his own mug once more.

"So Swapfell, correct?"

"Indeed."

"We shall pack tonight and be gone by dusk tomorrow evening, then."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been off the chain for a while because of cousins and family and drama and belgh!


	8. Super Happy Fun Times Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why're we going to another universe?"  
> "Because I said so."  
> "But. Boss," Sans whined, "it'll be Gyftmas in a few days!"  
> "The hell is Gyftmas?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, the fourth wall breaker said it in like... chapter three-ish? So, yeah. Congrats: ThatPotatoBeast, you have broken the fourth wall with the following comment:  
> Christmas Spirit's going to come sometime :)

**Chapter Eight:**

**Super Happy Fun Times Two**

"Why are we going to another universe?" Sans asked, pouting slightly.

"Because I said so."

"But. Boss," Sans whined, "it'll be Gyftmas in a few days!"

"The hell is Gyftmas?" Red asked.

"It's only the best holiday in all of the Underground! Everyone gets together in the town center and trades gifts and has fun! Muffet even gives out a bunch of free food for everyone! She even makes really special cookies that look like the queen and a really yummy hot chocolate! Everyone just has a nice happy day off and... why're you staring like that?"

"You understand that in this world, there is no 'Gyftmas' or 'free food' or 'happiness for no reason' correct, little one?" Boss asked.

"Well, maybe that needs to be changed!" Sans frowned.

"No, maybe you need to change." Red joked.

"Jerk!"

"You call me a jerk when you literally sleep with my brother."

"And what's wrong with that? You sleep with Mr. Echo."

" _Not in the same bed, Sans._ " Echo spoke up, trying to hold back his laughter.

"So?" Red began cracking up. It was then that it finally dawned on Sans what the two were implying, "Oh, wow! Wow, you seriously think- wow!"

Red began laughing harder. Echo couldn't hold himself back anymore and ended up laughing as well. Boss just zoned out, thinking of what they said and how to 'apply it.' Sans looked around before grabbing his small bag of clothes and storming out of the house, dagger tucked safely in his glove should Grillby come along again. Try as he might, several monsters in town still tried to grab at him to start fights, that is until he decided to pull out the collar Boss had given him and strapped it around his vertebrae. Monsters backed off after that, but Sans still knew one was following him.

Walking into the shop near the town entrance, Sans began to pick out vegetables and breads to make dinner for the evening. While walking down the 'aisle' for spices he was grabbed roughly by both shoulders and spun around, face shoved into an orange hoodie. He sighed and began pushing away from his brother, rolling his eyelights as he was held tighter. When he was lifted off the ground by magic, Sans had had enough.

"Let me down, Papyrus." He frowned, finally out of the other's grasp but still in midair.

"You wear a collar now?" His elder brother asked, staring at the leather strip around his neck with his name and Boss' address on it.

"Yes? I put it on to get other monsters off my back. Apparently it draws you closer though." Sans mumbled sliding his knife out of the top of his glove and gently grasping it, "I'll ask again, may I please be let down from the air?"

"No. You're coming home." Papyrus announced, turning and dragging Sans along with his magic.

"You're such a buzzkill! Boss and Red are fun to hang out with! Plus Mr. Echo still needs help without his hands!" Sans yelled, repositioning the knife to throw at his brother's commanding hand.

"They kidnapped you!"

"Sure, just like Alphys 'kidnapped' me. What they did to bring me here isn't anything like Alphys did."

"Alphys is  **dead** Sans!"

"W-what?"

"The monsters of this universe killed her, and are now forcing Undyne and Napstaton to research here with the DT experiments! They fucking killed Toriel  _and_ Asgore!" Papyrus yelled, whirling around to face his brother, "Do you not understand? These people are invaders, and sorry, but I want you safe in our universe instead of here where you can get killed!"

Sans felt tears brim in his eye sockets. He dropped the knife and began uncontrollably shaking. He didn't understand why, but soon he was hyperventilating. Papyrus was quick to let him out of the magical hold and caught his brother when he could no longer stand.

"Sans, Sans hey. Sans, listen buddy. I'm sorry, bro, I'm sorry. Calm down, shh, it's alright. You're okay, we're gonna go home, you'll be just fine. Sans, listen to me. You need to calm down." Papyrus cooed as he wiped the blue tears up as they streamed down Sans' face. He was a wreck. How had Papyrus not noticed? How? He wanted to talk more, but hearing footsteps coming towards him he opted to lift Sans up and run.

"Hey look! The big bad Royal Guard is carrying his whore around town!" Grillby yelled. Papyrus turned to him, eye flaring.

"I am no longer a Royal Guard, and you will  ** _not_  ** accuse my little brother of being a whore!" He yelled, sending an attack at Grillby before walking off.

"Put me down. Put me down, Papyrus, put me down." Sans begged, struggling in his brother's arms.

"Sans, no. You aren't well."

"Boss! Boss, help!" The younger yelled, still trying to get out of the other's arms.

"Shut it, Sans. I'm just try'na help you." Papyrus scolded, placing a firm hand Sans' mouth. Sans continued to squirm, and soon he was actually crying and trying to attack Papyrus.

"Little one! Where'd you go?" Boss yelled as he walked out the door of the house. Seeing tracks in the snow, he followed them. Soon finding a second pair of tracks following the first, he began to run.

"-help!" Came Sans' voice through the area. Boss ran harder and saw Stretch walking, holding something. A white skull peaked just past his arm and Boss knew what was happening.

"Hello, Weedbag." Boss sneered.

"Look what you did now, Sans." Stretch frowned, turning slowly to see Boss. He put Sans down and pushed him behind his back.

* * *

_"I'm Papyrus." The child in a red and black striped shirt called._

_"That's impossible. I'm Papyrus." The one in orange argued._

_"Nuh uh! You're a phony imposter trying to be like me!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Why should I?"_

_"Papy, I wanna go home." Sans called from his older brother's arms. Both skeletons looked at the toddler monster, one with worry the other with curiosity._

_"Course bro. One minute?"_

_Sans whimpered, "No, now. Please?"_

_"Okay, okay. Let's go." The orange Papyrus looked back at the other, "I'm calling you Fell."_

_"Only if I can call you Stretch."_

_"Deal."_

_"Deal."_

* * *

"Deja vu." Boss laughed, staring at the two.

"Sure is, Fuckfell." Stretch frowned, slowly creating a bone to send at the other. Sans began to mumble behind his brother, looking away and folding his arms, "What was that bro?"

"I said, you can't kill people on Gyftmas! It's rude, and then Santa won't give you what you want!" Sans yelled, "And don't act like you're all buddy, buddy with me. I'd rather stay here and visit the universe we were going to today than go home with you."

"That's new."

"Hmph." Sans pouted and began to turn. He then saw Echo and Red behind Boss and walked calmly over to them with a big smile, "You aren't you anymore, big brother. And I'm not me, either."

An orange bone flew at him, hitting the youngest skeleton square in the rib cage. He fell to his knees, holding the wound before beginning to make his own attack. Instead, Sans was lifted up by Red and the quartet ran away from the enraged swap monster.

"Merry Gyftmas to you to." Sans mumbled as he began to pool magic into the wound.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only reason Sans didn't dust is because Stretch didn't truly want to dust him. He just wanted him to shut up.


	9. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not pretending to be a baby bones."
> 
> "Please, little one?"
> 
> "No!"
> 
> The striped shirt was pulled over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth Wall Breakers (God there are a lot of Stretch haters.): SomeoneWhoCares "*throws snowball at Stretch* WHY. *throws another* MUST. *and another* YOU. *and another* BE. *... another* THIS. *another...* WAY?!? *chucks icicle at him too* THIS IS NOT BROTHERLY BEHAVIOR!!!", ThatPotatoBeast "ahem, *slowly turns on boombox to loudest setting in Stretch's ear.* SHOT THROUGH THE HEART AND YOU'RE TOO LATE YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME (bad name)"
> 
> Heh, they're funny with reactions, and good at guessing stuff that won't COME FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS! Ahem, enjoy!~

**Chapter Nine:**

**Courage**

"How're you feeling' kid?" Red asked, opening the door to Boss' room and calling for Sans.

"Fine! Why're you guys making me stay in bed?"

"Because you got a bone thrown into your ribs, maybe."

"So? It didn't dust me, and it healed fine!" Sans made a move to get out of bed but was pushed back down.

"Nah, not lettin ya up till Boss gives the A-okay."

"You're so annoying!" Sans huffed, falling back onto the pillows with crossed arms.

"Oh, by th' way, Boss gave the A-okay. Jus' wanted to mess with ya-ow!" Sans smacked him over the skull before hopping off of the queen sized bed and stalking out of the room.

" _Hey, kiddo. Feeling better?_ " Echo asked.

"Yes, Echo. You don't have to baby me."

"He's allowed to, little one! Especially in the new universe we're headed to." Boss called from downstairs.

"And why's that, Boss?" The teen leaned on the balcony, staring at the monster in charge.

"Because I need you to act like a baby bones again. It'll keep you from the most harm."

"No way!"

"Yes, little one. I want you to do it."

"No!" Boss sighed and began marching upstairs.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Little one..."

"I said no! I'm not gonna look like some baby bones!" Sans yelled. Boss dragged a hand over his face before walking over and lifting Sans from the ground. He walked into the bedroom- throwing Sans unceremoniously onto the bed- and began searching the bottom drawer before throwing a dark and light blue, long sleeved, striped shirt at him. He then turned and took off the light blue tee.

"I'm not pretending to be a baby bones."

"Please, little one?"

"No!"

The striped shirt was pulled over his head. Boss then lifted the teen over his shoulder, much to Sans' protest, and walked out of the room. He nodded for Red and Echo to follow him, and both had to contain their laughter at Sans' position.

"Put me down!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you will probably either run off or take off the shirt, which I do not suggest."

"Can you at least fix the positioning, all of the marrow is rushing to my skull."

"Right, right. Apologies." Boss shifted Sans into a better hold and allowed him to rest his small skull on his shoulder. Sans gave up with the striped shirt fetish, knowing fully well that Boss had probably replaced his normal shirts for striped ones.

* * *

Papyrus trudged through the snow, mumbling to himself about how to get his little brother away from those creeps. He stayed near the forest line, but walked through Snowdin Town. Seeing the door that would belong to his house if the invasion hadn't taken place open, he watched as Boss, Red, and Echo walked out. Boss holding a monster with a striped shirt over his shoulder as the other two tried to hide grins and laughs. He was confused Sans wasn't with them, until the 'child' monster began yelling at Boss.

"Put me down!" Sans' voice. Boss said something quietly and then the two began a quiet conversation. Papyrus smirked seeing his baby brother in the clothing he believed he should still be in.

"Hello, Stretch!" Called a glitchy voice.

"Sup, Stretchy?" Another glitched voice asked. Papyrus turned around, facing two grey humanoid monsters.

One, with a multicolored question mark on his face, was bouncing a snowball in its hand. The other, with a weird symbol on its face, was holding a boombox and scrolling through something on his phone mischievously. They nodded at each other and the area was filled with Bon Jovi's 'You Give Love A Bad Name' blasting. The one bouncing a snowball, took aim and threw it at Stretch. The other began gathering his own snowball as he placed the boombox down.

"Why!" Question yelled. Stretch dodged the snowball.

"Must!" Symbol screamed, throwing his own snowball. He dodged again.

"You!" Question threw a third. Another dodge.

"Be!" Symbol threw a fourth, which was barely dodged.

"This!" Question yelled. Stretched dodged yet another snowball.

"WAY!" The two yelled together, both throwing a snowball as the chorus came to ' _SHOT THROUGH THE HEART AND YOU'RE TOO LATE YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME (bad name)_ '. Stretch dodged yet again and threw a cheeky grin at the two.

Symbol folded its arms before switching off the boombox. Question wasn't satisfied though, and began looking around the area before snapping an icicle off of a low branch and chucking it at Stretch. It hit Stretch square in the jaw, and before the skeleton could react, both grey monsters had disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Stretch stared dumbfounded before turning back to look at the trio with his brother.

"Wait, what day is it..." Papyrus took out his phone, "Holy mother of Toriel, I attacked my brother on Gyftmas!"

* * *

Sans crossed his arms over his chest in a pout as he was set on the ground before King Asgore. The king looked him over with a surprised expression, before looking up to the other three skeletons and back to Undyne. Undyne's eye was large as she stared at the baby bones who seemed to be nearly younger than that monster kid from Snowdin.

"I... did not understand that... the skeleton who answered the door yesterday was still a... child." Asgore stated, numbly.

"He isn't, my liege. He is, in fact, just out of striped shirts. We believe having a baby bones with us would make us seem less of a threat and hopefully make the whole trip... easier." Boss explained, placing a hand on Sans' shoulder, "Of course, we have to give him a different name, so as not to alert the universe's own Sans, but that should be no trouble."

"Pfft, you got him to go back to striped shirts when he's just out of them?" Undyne laughed, looking at the skeleton quartet, "He looks younger than that monster kid in your town!"

"Shut up." Sans mumbled. Undyne gave him a look that could kill, at which Sans just stuck his tongue out at her.

"I should just dust you now, get that outta the way." Undyne growled, Sans just shrank down into Boss's form and hid his face behind his scarf.

"Well, good luck you four. Remember that this world is much like ours but swapped." Asgore added as the portal was created.

"Yes, Sire, thank you." Boss bowed before leading the other three to the portal. They stepped through.

 


	10. Your Best Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans immediately felt a cold wind as they stepped into the new world. Red was quick to wrap his arms around the other's small frame to keep him warm after seeing Sans shiver.
> 
> "Alright, little one. You will go by Blue in this and every other universe we visit. Understood?"
> 
> "Yes, Boss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just have to say this before I say who the fourth wall breakers are. This story has 130+ comments and 9 kudos. That is just amazing to me.
> 
> Uh... do I even have fourth wall breakers...? Uhm... Yes! Kinda, it's SomeoneWhoCares with his wonderful consoling to Stretch "I'm not here to throw thing at you. This time. But maybe it's your behavior towards your brother that's causing him to push you away. Have a little faith. But what do I know?" And Mr. Late guy: ThatPotatoBeast with his brick's note "*Throws brick's child at Stretch with a piece of paper on it, saying 'Your bro going to get fucked in the palace place.'* *P.S - Don't kill this brick, this brick wants to live in his father's name.*"

**Chapter Ten:**

**Your Best Nightmare**

The grey humanoid, Question, stood outside of the castle. They spotted Stretch walking to the doors and ran up to him, waving and calling out to him in their glitched voice.

"Stretch, hey Stretch! Wait, I gotta talk to you!" They yelled. The hoodie clad skeleton stopped and took a fighting stance, "Whew. Uh, I'm not here to throw things at you...  _this time_... uhm, but maybe the way you behave towards your little brother is what's causing him to push you away? Have a little faith in him, but... what do I know?" Question shrugged it's shoulders.

"You know  **nothing!**  My li'l bro isn't pushing me away... he's obviously thinking this is a game... or they're threatening him, or maybe they have some magical thing around his soul making him do all of this! That must be...it... _right?"_ Stretch protested, standing his full height (at least half a foot taller than the grey monster). He looked down.

"U-uhm... m-maybe! I'll just... uh... bye!" The humanoid disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Why haven't I killed that thing yet? Maybe it has a human soul..." A brick fell a Stretch's feet, a note was taped to the top of it, "Another, seriously?" Picking it up, Stretch read aloud, "'Your bro gonna get fucked in the palace place.' Wait, what? In the castle? 'P.S.-Don't kill this brick, this brick wants to live in his father's name.'" Stretch was angry and worried at the same time. In his rage, he crushed the brick in his hand, "Whoops..."

*Papyrus LV: 4 Exp: 2,078 Don't mess with him in rage.

* * *

 

Sans immediately felt a cold wind as they stepped into the new world. Red was quick to wrap his arms around the other's small frame to keep him warm after seeing Sans shiver.

"Alright, little one. You will go by Blue in this and every other universe we visit. Understood?"

"Yes, Boss."

"Very well, Red take Blue and Echo along with you into town." Boss ordered, "I'll be sticking to the treeline to be sure none of you come to harm. Do wander, get information."

"You got it br-Boss."

Boss walked into the thick forest and began to move through the way on his own. Meanwhile; Sans, Red, and Echo were all watching to make sure he was out of sight. The other two got chatting as Sans began to walk forward on his own, noting that the ground was a darker grey than Underfell's. He shivered at that, but then heard the sound of a monster's dust spreading. He sped up a bit, and a nice, big cloud of it flew into his face. Sputtering and coughing, Sans rubbed it off. The dust smelt surprisingly well though. Like hot chocolate and roses.

"I didn't know there was a baby skeleton in town." A raspy voice called out. Sans looked up to see a tall, but slouching, skeleton in a dark hoodie staring at him curiously, "Pretty low LV kid. Where're your parents?"

"U-uhm... o-over the bridge." Sans replied cautiously.

"An' they let you wander over here all alone?"

"...Yes?"

"That's a lie. What's yer name?"

"I-it's Blue." The teen replied.

"Another lie. Not from 'round here are ya. The reddish tint to your eyelights gives me the feelin' that you're from some universe like ours, or have a monster from that universe watching/controlling you... Blue lights, scarf... a universe like ours. No surface marks... peaceful place... lucky. Ah, your eye's glowing. What're you hiding about your stats, huh?"

"Nothing!"

"Real name maybe?"

"My real name is Blue!"

"Kid, everyone knows skeletons have font names."

"Listen, I don't wanna talk to you." Sans frowned, crossing his arms and pouting at the dusty snow.

"Ya, well, I'm makin' the choices here."

"Go away."

"Nah, I wanna know who ya are. What's. _Your_.  _ **Name?**_ "

"Fine, it's Sans." Sans broke under the other's stare.

"Heh, this is a sick joke." A blood orange shaded bone, sharpened to the point flew towards Sans' neck and stopped just before impaling him, "You look like my brother, sound like him, and have the same name. What a coincidence."

"H-hey--"

"Unless it's not." The other Papyrus was in front of him now, holding the summoned bone and pressing it to Sans' neck vertebrae now, staring into his blue- apparently red tinted- eyes, "You from another universe?"

Sans nodded slightly against the bone.

"You really a baby bones?"

Sans nodded again.

"How old're you then?"

"F-fourteen and t-three quarters." Sans replied honestly.

"Well then, you're nearly outta striped shirts. Are ya outta them in your universe?" The other Papyrus tightened his hold on the bone.

"Gh- not supposed to be. My b-brother just lemme out of them e-early." Sans frowned, wincing as the bone dug in deeper, "Now b-back off before I call one of my guardians!"

"Heh, I'll have fun dusting them." The Papyrus growled darkly. Sans whimpered and tried to form his own bone... no luck. It was a ghoster a fell the second it was summoned.

"B-boss! He-elp!" Sans called, looking towards the forest line. He saw the red bone flying out from it and shut his eyes.

"Ow, the fu--" The other Papyrus stopped his sentence short as he saw Boss running out of the forest, bone club in hand, "Not fighting that." The bone sword disappeared and Sans let out a sigh of relief, holding the bleeding point where the bone had been piercing into his own.

"Blue, are you alright?" Boss asked, watching the other as Red and Echo came running into the area to help, after hearing the younger's call, "Oh. where have you two been?"

"Other side of the bridge thinking that the kid was still with us while we tried to figure out a safe plan of action." Red explained, looking over the wound on Sans' neck, "Yowch, he gotcha good."

"Wait, your guardians are a bunch of older guys? And... which one's your brother?" Sans' attacker asked, tilting his head to the side.

"We in fact are his guardians, mutt. His 'brother' has tried to harm and kill him several times and is therefore not with us." Boss frowned, "Where is your owner?"

"Oh, so you saw m' collar. He's on patrol."

"Explain the universe to us if you value your life, then." Boss frowned.

And so, the other did. Explaining how his brother was captain of the Royal Guard, Alphys being his second in command. He explained Toriel's bloodthirsty ways to kill humans- at which Sans winced, and hid his face in Red's sweater. There was the explanation of Undyne being a mad scientist who tortured and experimented on any poor monster to come into her lab. He talked about Muffet and Grillby and how they worked as violent partners and killed any monster who didn't pay a tab over 200G. Then he finished by explaining the dust of monsters and why it was scented.

"That's basically this universe in a short way. Uh, why's the baby bones crying?"

Sans had started crying when he heard about the humans' bloody deaths and hadn't stopped as the universe got worse and worse. Hearing how what would be his older brother had to call the universe's Sans M'lord and how he was basically a slave Sans couldn't hold back anymore. Red had ended up half holding him while trying to comfort the youngest, who was apparently still in striped shirts for four months to come.

" _He made friends with a lot of humans and then had to watch them die. He's not super big about hearing how many ways a ruler would kill a human._ " Echo explained.

"That's rough."

" _Indeed._ "

"Well, uh. I need to get to my station before M'lord, so... bye." And with that, the Mutt was gone.

"C-can we go back to your universe now that we have information?" Sans asked quietly.

"Yes." They walked through the portal and stopped short as they saw a dust covered, orange hoodie sitting in the throne room. Undyne was smiling like a child who had just been given two pounds of candy.

"B-big br-other?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't talk to Stretch in the comments until further notice, thank you.


	11. Black And White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, baby bones. Don't cry. It's okay, shh." Echo cooed, pitching his head to beckon Red over.
> 
> "Kid, aw yeesh. Undyne's just... messed up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help myself. Also~ wait, that's not yet. Ignore me! Heh, eheh, heh... NO FOURTH WALL BREAKERS!!!

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Black And White**

Undyne licked on finger free of dusty powder as Sans stared. He couldn't believe it, his big brother's dust covering his coat, lying discarded on the ground. It was... unbelievable. The tears began to pour over his sockets edges as he stared. Echo came up and put an arm around him, while using a magic hand to wipe tears from his face.

" _Hey, baby bones. Don't cry. It's okay, shh_." Echo cooed, pitching his head to beckon Red over.

"Kid, aw yeesh. Undyne's just... messed up."

"I w-want m-my b-big bro-other al-live!" Sans cried. Red was quickly on his knees in front of Sans and taking both of his hands.

"Calm down, kiddo. It's alright, maybe he's back in your home alive and well. That's what happened to other monsters dusted here from invasion universes." Red tried, squeezing Sans' hands gently.

"Th-that's e-even w-wo-orse." Sans sobbed. Red pulled him close and hugged him tightly, rubbing small circles into his back to hopefully soothe him.

"Shh, shh... I know, I know. It's bad, but only so much can be done, baby bones. Shh..."

" _Baby bones, look at us. It's gonna be okay. From what the Fells know, your big brother is gonna be all better over in your universe. I'm sure Boss will let you go over there with him if you ask. Even just to see Papyrus._ " Echo soothed, rubbing the back of Sans' head gently. Boss was still staring at the hoodie, shock still as he looked at the inside. Under armor was sown into the fabric, and the stitches looked to be old.

"Ya, let's head over to Swap verse for a little while..." Boss responded quietly, walking over and lifting Sans, "Come along Red, Echo."

They opened a portal and stepped through. Swap verse was a mess. Dust was scattered everywhere, there were Swap monsters running to piles of dust with small articles of clothing or small objects and scattering the dust over them. As Boss walked by, with a crying Sans in his arms, all monsters would quickly step back. All of them noticed he was in a striped shirt, and a few nodded a small approval, knowing that he was supposed to be in it.

As they walked past an old Guard Station, Sans' head was resting on Boss' shoulder, almost limply as he tried to fight off sleep. All of the Dog Guards jumped out, weapons at the ready as Boss took a look inside. He grinned then motioned for Red to come hold Sans while he dealt with them.

"Ah, this'll be fun. Haven't dusted a monster in ages." Boss grinned, summoning a long, red bonesword to use. The dogs whimpered slightly, but held their ground.

" _What you've done is wrong_." Dogaressa protested.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW MANY MONSTERS ARE STARVING?" Dogamy yelled. Greater and Lesser Dog both barked protests, while looking to see Sans had slipped unconscious. They then noticed the still bleeding cut along his neck and bared their teeth at Boss. The Dog couple looked to the side and saw as well.

"You're hurting him, too?" Doggo exclaimed, holding his dagger up.

"Hm, Five to one... doesn't seem fair." The Swap monsters stared confused, "For you."

One swipe and Doggo was dust. Dogaressa and Dogamy looked at his dust before sending their own attacks, Greater and Lesser Dog adding their own part to it as well. Greater dog was dust next, Boss smiling cryptically as Lesser Dog started to whimper. A bone attack impaled Lesser Dog, and the pup couple started to get desperate. They sent and attack past Boss to hit Red and Echo, each thing purposefully avoiding Sans. Boss' sockets narrowed as he used his magic. Sans jolted awake and pulled up a barricade of red tinted blue bones to block the attack. He then fell back to sleep.

"What... did you do?" Dogamy asked, coming out of all caps as he stared at Sans. 

"Put a nice cover of control on his soul. Anything I need him to do, he can. Don't try throwing attacks at my sibling and his lover again." Boss frowned. He then stuck a bone through Dogamy's body to let him dust.

" _How dare you!_ "

"Oh, did I kill your lover? Hmph, serves you right."

" _I will make your soul burn with the feeling of a thousand attacks!_ "

Boss opened his arms to give the guard a freebee. She took it, Boss wasn't even phased by the force of it. "Ah, naivety. Haven't killed anyone, sweetheart?"

" _H-how. No, I..._ " Boss stuck the bone sword through her. He then began stomping the dust into the snow.

"Alright, Red. Hand the little one back now." Boss called, turning to see both still blushing, "Oh, please. It's pretty obvious you two." Boss frowned, taking Sans into his own arms.

"B-but you just s-said it casually." Red stuttered, trying to cover his blush.

"Indeed, they were about to die."

" _Still. We are not a pair!_ " Echo argued.

"You were literally holding hands when I handed the little one to Red." Boss pointed out as he began walking again.

Echo's own blush grew much larger at the comment before he began pulling Red along down the trail. They finally made it into Waterfall and Boss began to nudge Sans a bit to wake him up. When he did, he just sighed and rubbed his eyes free of new tears. When that was done he made move to leave Boss' arms, to which he was just constricted further into the hold. He sighed again and just looked up at the ceiling crystals instead.

"Is your brother near little one?" Boss asked. Sans gave a small nod then began looking around the area. It was where he usually met Alphys... oh. Alphys was dead according to Papy.

"Can I go down, I feel like he would be tempted to attack if I were still being held when he found us." Sans reasoned quietly, his throat hurting from the amount of tears he had shed.

"Good idea." Boss agreed, quickly placing Sans on his own two feet and nodding for him to run ahead.

Sans ran into the area with growing seaweed. He looked through it, and giggled as if he were playing hide and seek. He went a bit faster, shifting through the grass until his arm was taken. He spun around to see his older brother staring at him with wide sockets.

"P-papy!" He yelled, jumping up to hug the other, "I th-thought you were d-dead! I s-saw y-your d-du-ust in Und-derf-fell and, and y-your h-ood-die a-and... b-big brother..." Sans began to cry in Papyrus' arms as the older skeleton quickly went to his knees and wrapped his arms around Sans.

"Shh, shh. You're back, I'm okay. Don't cry bro..." Papyrus cooed.

"I c-ca-an't st-ay." Sans croaked out in between tears.

"Why not?" Papyrus asked, tightening his hold and checking Sans' stats. 

*Sans LV 1 Exp 0 Atk 1 Def 1 His soul has a red seal over it.

"What did he do, Sans?"

"W-wha-"

"Your soul. It's surrounded in red magic, and  _not_ bond magic." Papyrus stated, lifting Sans along with him as he stood.

"I-I don't... know..."

"He's got something over your soul and I'm gonna get it off."

"H-how?"

"You, won't be doing that." Boss called as he caught up to Sans.

"What'd you do to his soul?" Stretch yelled.

"Put a magical seal on it. I can see where he is and control what he does." Boss explained, lifting a hand and making Sans push away from Stretch and run to him, "It's quite an easy concept, and when it finishes and I drop the hold," Boss dropped his hand to the side and let Sans drop to the ground, unconscious once again, "He goes unconscious for an hour!~"

"Get it off of him!" Stretch yelled.

"I don't think I will... or can. You see, it takes time, and either has to fade itself or be replaced by another." Boss explained, lifting Sans' sleeping form from the ground, "And, I don't think you quite know how to do it. And if you did, I feel that you would have him doing simple tasks to make him pass out for days at a time to 'keep him out of harm'. Am I correct?"

"Give me my little brother!"

"He just wanted to make sure you were okay and alive, not stay here forever. Plus, even just looking through his eyes he'll pass out so I can't check on him enough to protect." Boss turned and left the area.

"Sans! Sans, hey buddy! Wake up Sans, bro! Tell him you wanna stay!" Stretch called, trying to rouse his brother.

"Let him sleep. He hasn't slept much the past few days. Off we go home! Red, Echo, hurry up and get the portal open."

"Yes Boss!" Red called back.

As they walked through, Boss looked back and gave a wink at Stretch, "Don't worry! He's in  _safe_ hands!~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Two chapters, one day. And I didn't eat a thing. I'ma be like Sans... and... go pass out now. Uh, feel free to comment towards Stretch again!~


	12. Stay the Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a blurred picture of your brother singing when we did a karaoke night in the hidden room!  
> (This has no big relation to the plot at all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first. We have a brand new fourth wall breaker! Madamefluffykins, who has decided to trust Stretch with a gun and SEVERAL bullets. You are a brave soul Madame...
> 
>  
> 
> Ahem, the actual comments and fourth wall breakers, right: Madamefluffykins "*hands Stretch a pistol with several bullets* Go get Sans back, kid."; ThatPotatoBeast "STRETCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RUN AFTER THEM. BECOME THE FASTEST LIKE NOBODY EVER WAS!", and SomeoneWhoCares "*shoots arrow with a message to Stretch* You can't protect him forever. Maybe if you let up on this overprotective act, then he'll realize he needs you, even if only a little bit. P.S. But, dude, seriously! Lighten up a bit! Give him some space, dammit! You can't win him over by being controlling!!"
> 
>  
> 
> But seriously, the fact that we have another commenter breaking the fourth wall made my day!~

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Stay The Course**

Stretch stared at the point where the portal had been. He didn't even care that he heard two humanoid, grey monsters running up to him... that is until one jumped on his back. _Symbol_.

"Streeeeetch! Run after them! Become the fastest that nobody ever was!!!" It yelled. Stretch just shook it off of his shoulders and turned to face the two.

"Dude, the portal closed. Can't really go there until I can get back to headquarters." Stretch explained, staring at the other who had a snake picture for a face, "Who're you?"

"Call me Fluffy!" They chirped before pointing a gun at Stretch and cocking it, "Go get Sans back." They explained, flipping it so they were holding the barrel and the handle was facing Stretch.

"Now you're something I like. Thanks Fluffy." Stretch smiled, taking the gun and shooting an arrow that was flying towards him. It fell to his feet and Stretch noticed a message attached to it, "Hmm."

He lifted it up and saw neatly cramped handwriting on the paper. Looking around, he saw the retreating figure of Question. "Ah. What's it say today... 'You can't protect him forever. Maybe if you let up on this overprotective act, then he'll realize he needs you, even if only a little bit.' Heh... that may be true, but I just wanna protect my brother." Stretch laughed while Fluffy looked ready to rip the message in half. Symbol read over his shoulder.

"Stretch, there's a Post Script Note." They pointed out.

"Oh, 'But, dude, seriously! Lighten up a bit! Give him some space, dammit! You can't win him over by being controlling!!' Ha! Now I'm gonna go get him to teach that question mark freak a lesson!" Stretch exclaimed, whirling around, "Wait! You guys look a lot like G's followers, except human-like... are you?"

"Huh? Oh, nah! We're the spirits of human souls! We were all friends with you little brother, so... y'know, we kinda treat him like family!" Fluffy explained, "I'm Bravery, hence the gun, Symbol there's Kindness, and Question was Persistence! There's one more of us, that I'm not sure you've met, but the Fells have, and they're integrity. They have a blurred picture of your brother singing when we did a karaoke night in the hidden room!"

"That's totally not creepy." Stretch muttered, "Thanks anyways."

"No problem! Bye now!" Fluffy took ahold of Symbol and the two disappeared into a cloud of fog.

"I'm going insane..."

* * *

Sans was slowly waking up, confused as to how they were already back in the Underfell house. He looked around the room and realized he was in Boss' bed... and still in that annoying striped shirt. His brother let him out of them early! Why were Echo and Red acting like his parents and making him wear them now!? He may as well just call them Dad and Papa... and he  _will!_ Just to annoy them! Sans got up and practically ran down the stairs, a big smile on his face. Seeing Red and Echo on the couch he decided that now was better than never.

"Hi dad! His Papa! Where's Boss?" He called, jumping down the last three steps. Red and Echo stopped their conversation to stare at him, "What's wrong?"

"Y-you just c-called us..."

"Dad and Papa, yeah. Sooo, where's Boss?" Sans said, skipping the subject as if it meant nothing.

" _Working baby bones._ "

"Okay. I'm gonna go get some groceries." Sans grinned grabbing a bag of G off the counter, "Do you need anything?"

"S-some paper would do good." Red grinned, "And a few pens, maybe?"

"Alright! I'll be back in about an hour."

" _Wait, the last time you went out alone, Stretch decided to spend the time bringing you back to Swap while you were having a minor panic attack._ "

"Yeah, well. I'm sure Boss has something to stop that from happening, no?" Sans explained as he undid the bolts on the door.

"Sure he does. See ya kiddo!" Red called, engulfing Sans' soul in magic and throwing him out the door.

"Hey! Ugh, whatever." Sans shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and went on walking. A few fell monsters started, but seeing his citizenship patch they backed off. He decided not to wear the collar today as the striped shirt was enough, "Dad and Papa are so annoying... I'm gonna get paper with a punch of hearts along the edges! That'll teach them!"

Walking into the store, Sans walked straight to the register. "Excuse me, do you have paper with hearts along the edges?" He asked.

"Why d'you wanna know." The shopkeeper asked.

"My Dad and Papa needed some." Sans shrugged, "I'll look for it on my own then! Thank you anyways!"

He found the paper and pens quickly, and it wasn't to hard to find the ingredients to make beef stroganoff for dinner. When Sans had found everything- apart from a few spices he would need help reaching- he went back to the register, "I couldn't reach a few spices. Would you help me get them, please?"

"No."

"But--"

"I don't care what you have to say."

"Oh, hello little one. Red and Echo said you'd be here." Boss smirked at the entrance.

"Hi, Boss! The cashier won't help me get some spices for dinner. Could you help me reach them please?"

"Why of course! I'll simply have this monster fired, come along." Boss smiled.

"Thanks!" Sans showed Boss where the spices were and payed for them quickly before heading home with the other.

"Little one, a word of advice. Never take more than 20G around with you. Monsters may try to mug you." Boss frowned as they opened the front door.

"Okay, sorry Boss."

" _Sans called us Dad and Papa!_ " Echo yelled as they entered. Boss gave the young skeleton an amused look before looking to the two on the couch.

"To be assumed. I'll help you in the kitchen little one."

"Alright! Dinner will be ready in about an hour! So, no time to really do anything more than cuddle." Sans waved as he walked into the kitchen.

"Kid! Seriously? You're supposed to be all innocent!" Red yelled, blushing.

"The humans were like eighteen! I picked some stuff up!" Sans laughed as he began peeling and washing vegetables.

Boss just tried to hide his laughter as he kneaded spices into the meat, "Oh, what is this household becoming?" He wondered aloud.

"A big family!" Sans exclaimed happily, moving to cut the veggies."

"Indeed it is."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone notices something about the past three chapters I will be surprised, because eleven and nine probably aren't well known... And yes, you commenters who have broken the fourth wall, I have been planning to use you guys as human soul spirits for a while, buuut Madamefluffykins gave me a reason to do it now! I was gonna do it a bit later when I found out a way to either give Beast a frying pan or find SWC with a notebook, but the loaded gun helped a bunch!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, sorry this was short. It was more of a filler while I plan out some action next chapter...


	13. I'm A Believer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's the dagger for, Question?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one fourth wall breaker, but all of them are gonna be there this chapter! They have the whole, very short thing, to themselves! The special commenter that sorta inspired me to give them all this scene would be SomeoneWhoCares! They get to have an entire comment in this so, uh, I'm not gonna put it up here...

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**I'm A Believer**

"Question... you gotta live a little! Have some faith in Stretch, his motives are good!" Fluffy protested. Said soul whirled around from dipping a dagger into a liquid Karma booster.

"I am! He's the one who has to live a little! He literally tried to kidnap his little brother!" Question yelled.

"No, he wanted to bring him home! Is that so bad?"

"Yeah! It is when you're turning their soul blue and forcing them during a panic attack!"

"Ha! You haven't even seen his worst then! I've seen Paps since he started taking care of Sans, way back when their mom died. He used to threaten monsters even with his Gaster blasters if they were 'to close' to Sans!"

"See? He's unstable!"

"Oh course he is! But so is every single other living- and spiritual- being!"

"Go jump into the Core!"

"Oh, will do! Right after you take a full on Karma influenced attack!"

"In your dreams!"

"I dream of how you died! Didn't you lose your glasses and your notebook while Toriel dragged your dead body around the Underground?" Fluffy laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Why are you two so mean to each other!" Symbol yelled, "Can't we fix disagreements with reason? What are you, children?"

"YES!" The bickering duo yelled together.

"You guys are such babies!" The soul named Integrity called. They had named them singer, due to their wonderful voice, "What's the dagger for, Question?"

"Why do you always think the worst? Okay, I'll admit it: I haven't been the best at helping Stretch get his brother back. But it'll all be for nought if Sans doesn't want to go back. I mean, yeah, things are getting pretty desperate what with the soul controlling junk going on, but Stretch can't just expect Sans to come with him without a fight just because he wants to protect him. I mean, the Fells are protecting him fairly well, and in Sans' eyes, probably better than his bro ever did. They're letting him be his own person, with the exception of the striped shirts now. No one cares what I have to say on this matter, so I'll shut up now." Question threw its hands into the air and began writing out another note, "Hmmm, 'Be the guardian you want to be, but the brother he needs you to be.' How's that sound, Singer?"

"Fine, throw it in a box and I'll go hide it." Singer replied, waving its hands in a dismissive gesture.

"Great! Thanks bud!" Question put the dagger into a small cardboard box and lay the note on top before closing and holding it out to their 'Leader'.

"Alright... see you three in a few." Singer called, scrolling through Stretch's favorite places to relax, "Uh... Symbol, don't let them fight anymore."

"Eep! Why me? Why not them?" Symbol pointed to the smallest humanoid sitting in the back corner running their fingers over a toy knife. They had a picture of them and Sans taking a picture together when he was just two- before his mom and dad died, "They're older!"

"Ya but they don't talk. You know that."

"But I don't wanna be--"

"Have fun you three! Destroy the place and you're all dead!" Singer called as he disappeared.

"Why does he always run when you try to talk?" The smallest asked, their voice high and young sounding.

"You can talk?" Symbol asked.

The child only nodded before looking down. Symbol walked over curiously to see the spirit tapping certain spaces on the knife, as if they were writing something.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh, I need to concentrate." The human frowned.

"On what?" Symbol asked. The human was back to silence as they focused on the objective, "So we-- how're you making that scene happen?"

"Hey, be quiet, Symbol! I wanna hear my music without blasting my ears off, thank you very much!" Fluffy yelled, squirting the spirit with water in their spray bottle, "Oh! I should give this to Stretch!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Thirteen:
> 
> I'm A Believer
> 
> "Question... you gotta live a little! Have some faith in Stretch, his motives are good!" Fluffy protested. Said soul whirled around from dipping a dagger into a liquid Karma booster.
> 
> "I am! He's the one who has to live a little! He literally tried to kidnap his little brother!" Question yelled.
> 
> "No, he wanted to bring him home! Is that so bad?"
> 
> "Yeah! It is when you're turning their soul blue and forcing them during a panic attack!"
> 
> "Ha! You haven't even seen his worst then! I've seen Paps since he started taking care of Sans, way back when their mom died. He used to threaten monsters even with his Gaster blasters if they were 'to close' to Sans!"
> 
> "See? He's unstable!"
> 
> "Oh course he is! But so is every single other living- and spiritual- being!"
> 
> "Go jump into the Core!"
> 
> "Oh, will do! Right after you take a full on Karma influenced attack!"
> 
> "In your dreams!"
> 
> "I dream of how you died! Didn't you lose your glasses and your notebook while Toriel dragged your dead body around the Underground?" Fluffy laughed.
> 
> "Shut up!"
> 
> "Why are you two so mean to each other!" Symbol yelled, "Can't we fix disagreements with reason? What are you, children?"
> 
> "YES!" The bickering duo yelled together.
> 
> "You guys are such babies!" The soul named Integrity called. They had named them singer, due to their wonderful voice, "What's the dagger for, Question?"
> 
> "Why do you always think the worst? Okay, I'll admit it: I haven't been the best at helping Stretch get his brother back. But it'll all be for nought if Sans doesn't want to go back. I mean, yeah, things are getting pretty desperate what with the soul controlling junk going on, but Stretch can't just expect Sans to come with him without a fight just because he wants to protect him. I mean, the Fells are protecting him fairly well, and in Sans' eyes, probably better than his bro ever did. They're letting him be his own person, with the exception of the striped shirts now. No one cares what I have to say on this matter, so I'll shut up now." Question threw its hands into the air and began writing out another note, "Hmmm, 'Be the guardian you want to be, but the brother he needs you to be.' How's that sound, Singer?"
> 
> "Fine, throw it in a box and I'll go hide it." Singer replied, waving its hands in a dismissive gesture.
> 
> "Great! Thanks bud!" Question put the dagger into a small cardboard box and lay the note on top before closing and holding it out to their 'Leader'.
> 
> "Alright... see you three in a few." Singer called, scrolling through Stretch's favorite places to relax, "Uh... Symbol, don't let them fight anymore."
> 
> "Eep! Why me? Why not them?" Symbol pointed to the smallest humanoid sitting in the back corner running their fingers over a toy knife. They had a picture of them and Sans taking a picture together when he was just two- before his mom and dad died, "They're older!"
> 
> "Ya but they don't talk. You know that."
> 
> "But I don't wanna be--"
> 
> "Have fun you three! Destroy the place and you're all dead!" Singer called as he disappeared.
> 
> "Why does he always run when you try to talk?" The smallest asked, their voice high and young sounding.
> 
> "You can talk?" Symbol asked.
> 
> The child only nodded before looking down. Symbol walked over curiously to see the spirit tapping certain spaces on the knife, as if they were writing something.
> 
> "What are you doing?"
> 
> "Shh, I need to concentrate." The human frowned.
> 
> "On what?" Symbol asked. The human was back to silence as they focused on the objective, "So we-- how're you making that scene happen?"
> 
> "Hey, be quiet, Symbol! I wanna hear my music without blasting my ears off, thank you very much!" Fluffy yelled, squirting the spirit with water in their spray bottle, "Oh! I should give this to Stretch!"


	14. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain. That was the first thing to come to Sans' mind. Then tears, tears running down his face and hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No fourth wall breakers.

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Desperation**

"Little one, I need some help here!" Boss called from upstairs. Sans had seen him walk up with a knife earlier and wasn't sure about going up.

"A few minutes, Boss? I was making something for my brother." Sans called, turning away from the picture to call upstairs.

"Now!" Boss ordered.

"Alright, I'm coming." Sans muttered, putting the picture away in a cardboard box and climbing the stairs. Red and Echo had gone out to Grillby's for some dinner, so Sans was alone apart from Boss... hence the reason he had been working on the gift. His brother was turning twenty five in three days, "What did you need Boss?"

"Ah, come here for a moment, would you? Just sit on the bed and give me your left arm."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Sans flinched at the harshness, but quickly went to sit and stuck out his arm. Boss pulled Sans' own scarf up to his mouth, "Bite onto this. I don't want you screaming."

"Wh--" The scarf was shoved in and Sans bit down, closing his eyes as Boss grabbed his arm with the knife in hand.

Pain. That was the first thing to come to Sans' mind. Then tears, tears running down his face and hard. Then there was the horrible sound of knife scraping through bone. Bad, it hurt so- so  _bad!_   Sans wanted it to stop, he started kicking his legs, using his other arm to try to stop Boss- anything that could help! He only ended up getting his soul turned blue and being held in place. He sobbed into the scarf, but Boss didn't stop. It seemed like ages before the sound stopped, but the pain was still there. The scarf was then pulled roughly from Sans' mouth and Boss left the room, locking the door from the outside.

Looking down, Sans saw what Boss had cut into his arm. 'PROPERTY OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS'... he wondered if this had happened to Echo too, hopefully not. It hurt. Echo didn't deserve that, but obviously he had done something that made him deserve it. Sans moved to the floor, pulling his scarf up over his mouth as a sign of comfort instead of force this time. It was something he had done since Papyrus had given him the scarf after their mom died. _Mommy was so nice, why did that mean sickness kill her?_   _It's not fair!_ Sans thought as more tears streamed down his skull,  _I want Papy- my Papy. I don't wanna stay anymore._

Sans stood up and tried the door. Locked, and barricaded. To thick for him to push through for sure, even if he could get the door unlocked. The only window was to high up and much to small to crawl through, not to mention his arm was still bleeding. Sending the soul warning to his brother probably wouldn't work through different universes... No. He'd need to just wait for Boss to open the door again. He could wait by the wall, use his pocket knife. It could at least startle Boss long enough to let him run... but what about Echo, and the gift for Papyrus? No, running wasn't a choice either. So what could he do?

* * *

"Boss! We're back! Where's the kid?" Red called, noting that Sans wasn't in the living room or kitchen.

"Bed. He wasn't feeling well." Boss replied from the couch as he watched MTT Live.

"That's new."

"Probably from his brother."

" _How could his brother have done something? He's still in UnderSwap isn't he?_ "

"Meh meh meh, memeh meh meh meh!" Boss mocked, "Why d'you care?"

"Boss... where's Sans?"

"In my room, where do you think Sans!" Boss yelled, summoning a bonesword and throwing it at the two. Red dashed out of the way while Echo ran the other.

"Bad day?"

"Hmph." Boss folded his arms and looked back to the television. Red nodded for Echo to follow him upstairs and the two began to move the barricade in front of the door before attacking the lock as Boss was the only one with a key.

"Hey, kid. You in there?" Red asked. There was no reply, but Echo heard movement.

" _Baby bones, what happened?_ " Echo asked through the door.

"don't come in." Sans whispered through the door.

"Nah, we're coming in kid. You were home alone when Boss was mad. He coulda hurt ya bad." Red decided, finally breaking the lock and opening it. They immediately saw the teen sitting on the floor holding his bleeding arm, "'Splain now."

Sans pulled his scarf up higher before talking, "He said he needed help upstairs so I came up. Then he told me to sit on the bed and bite my scarf and started carving into my arm. I-I w-wanna g-go h-ho-ome!" Sans was clenching his scarf in his hand now, almost like he thought it would disappear if he let go.

" _Let's see it baby bones._ " Echo soothed, kneeling down to look it over.

"N-no!"

"Kid, c'mon. We gotta see it, ta heal it."

"I-I d-don't wanna!" Sans started pushing himself along the floor until he was backed into the corner furthest from the two.

"Please kid? We can make it all better." Red promised, walking over slowly and gently taking the marrowy mess of the other's arm. He looked over it and Red's skull to a grey shade to it as he read the carved in words, "For the love of all things real, let this be a crooked nightmare!"

"Sans! Shut up and start dinner!" Boss' voice came from downstairs. Sans slowly stood up and took out his pocket knife before walking downstairs and to the couch.

"Screw you!" He stabbed Boss through the soul.

* * *

**CHOOSE FILE   .    .    .**

* * *

**SNOWDIN TOWN   .    .    .**

* * *

**LOAD   .    .    .**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dead, aren't I?


	15. Ghost Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stretch, ready up your weapons!"
> 
> "Load those Gaster Blasters!" 
> 
> "Perfect your bone attacks!" 
> 
> "Big brother's coming to Fell..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay... um. Yeah. I didn't write the last chapter... nor is it in my 'Outline' So... I'm gonna leave it up, but... yeah. I never wrote that. I'm not gonna have fourth wall breakers this chapter, because... well last chapter got posted without my consent, but... uh past users because the souls will be skipping around and hanging with Stretch and Boss this chapter. Seriously, I am SO sorry about last chapter!

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Ghost Fight**

The three souls danced around Stretch happily. He let them, mostly for the reason they were encouraging him to go to Fell and beat up the jerks who stole his brother. There was only one who wasn't around... Question. He didn't think the other would be around, but hey, he's going to Fell all alone! Give a skeleton a thumbs up at least, right? Stretch sighed as the others danced around.

"Stretch, ready up you weapons!" Symbol called, tossing the gifted gun to Stretch. Stretch caught it, and after cocking it, put it into a holster on his belt.

"Load those Gaster Blasters!" Singer chanted, throwing a fake show punch his way. Stretch just pointed a finger and a wall of Blasters appeared that way.

"Perfect your bone attacks!" Fluffy cheered, hopping over a few teasing bones the skeleton sent their way.

"Big brother's comin' to Fell." Stretch smiled, summoning a bone sword to show he meant business before crouching behind the three souls. The three made finger guns and pointed them opposite the direction of Stretch, "Thanks guys. I'm totally hyped now."

"Good luck!" The snake faced soul called.

"Don't get killed!" Symbol warned.

"Did you find the gift?" Singer asked.

"What gift?"

"Oh, you didn't. Huh." Singer stretch out his hand and a box appeared in it, "Question put it together, might want it for Fell."

"Oh, how... nice." Stretch opened the box and removed the note, "...'Don't be the guardian you want to be, but the brother he needs you to be.' What kind of B.S. is-- they left a karma boosted dagger in here. Question is the best!" Stretch placed the dagger in his hilt, patting it slightly, "For emergencies."

The first human Sans had hidden ran up with a frightened look on their face, tugging on Symbol's arm to listen to it. When they turned, the shorter whispered something into it's ear and the later stood up with mixed emotions.

"Uuuuhm... Stretch, you should go get your brother.  _Now!"_  The spirit warned.

"That's what I'm... doing?" Stretch answered, noticing Question sprinting down the path.

"Stretch! Forget  _everything_ I've said before and go get your brother NOW!" Question yelled as they ran.

"Seriously? What's going on in Fell?" Stretch yelled. Fluffy walked up and handed him several band aids along with a bottle of Grillby's Hardcore Whiskey.

"Just go."

As the portal was opened, all of the souls began calling their goodbyes to Stretch. He waved with a grimace before running through.

* * *

"Hey, Echo where'd you go?" Red called.

"Who's Echo?" Sans asked, poking his head out of the kitchen.

"Uh... skeleton, no hands, as tall as Boss..." Red explained, confusedly.

"I guess I haven't met him yet. Should I make more for him?" Sans asked shrugging.

"Uh... yeah. You should... I'll go get him." Red left the doorway and made his way down to the basement.

" _Red, what the hell is going on? Why am I back down here?_ " Echo yelled as Red unlocked the chains.

"I think our world went through a reset." Red frowned.

" _Well what day are we on? Because... I'm back down here with hardly enough magic to lift the keys on the rack. Where's Boss?_ " Echo yelled.

"Work. I think this is either the day of or the day before the kid found ya." Red noted.

" _Blegh, I'm gonna have to do all that magic regaining again?_ "

"Guess so, baby."

" _Booo!_ "

"Life's life."

" _I hate the resets. Who even did it?"_

"Probably Flowey, we haven't seen the human yet, and hopefully never will."

" _Well lucky you. Who knows, maybe this'll become a Flower run._ "

"Well, seeing as I don't have a scarf, or the Save Point necklace... I highly doubt that."

" _Doesn't the baby bones knit...?_ "

"I swear if you encourage this line to become a Flower I will kill you!"

" _I'm ready to die._ " Echo shrugged playfully standing up and slowly making his way upstairs.

"Hello, there! I'm Sans. And you are?"

" _Echo. Are you not surprised about the..._ "

"No, Red told me you were without hands... and food it looks like. Would you like a snack or something?"

" _Sure..._ " Echo nodded, " _By any chance, do you knit?_ "

"Hm? Oh, yes! I do! In fact, I just finished a gift for Red yesterday! Don't tell him, but I knit a red and black scarf for him." Sans nodded, dropping his voice to a whisper.

" _Oh, God this is gonna become a Flower line!_ "

"A what?" Sans tilted his head to the side.

"Nothing kiddo. Nothing." Red covered up, walking into the kitchen and shooting daggers at Echo. The other just ducked his head snickering.

"No rough housing in the house! I just mopped the floors!" Sans scolded as he set a sandwich down in front of Echo, "There you are, Mr. Echo."

" _Thanks._ "

"No problem!" Sans chirped before heading back to the stove, "Aren't you supposed to be at your post, Red?"

"Uh... right. See you two, Echo _,_ be  _careful_ with your  _you know what_ to  _you know who_." Red warned.

" _Yes, yes. I know Red. See you later._ "

"Righto, see ya!" Red was out the door in a flash. Sans bolted it behind him before turning back to Echo with a smile.

"So, then. Where are you from, Mr. Echo?"

" _Around... you?_ "

"Well, I'm from a different universe, but that probably sounds absurd, doesn't it?"

" _Not at all. I'm from a different universe myself._ "

"Neato! Uhm... if you don't mind my asking... how did you, uhm..."

" _Lose my hands?_ " Sans nodded, " _Heh, not at all. I was doing the wrong things with 'em and suffered the consequences. Only so much can be done._ "

"What were you doing?" Sans asked. Echo noted his horrified look.

" _Uh, playing around in the basement. Not smart, I know._ "

"What, in the name of Toriel, is dangerous in the basement?"

" _Nothing! Just, don't go down."_

"Well it must be something if you got hurt." Sans frowned.

" _No, no! I was just being stupid._ " Echo called. Sans didn't seem to buy it, " _Really, I promise._ "

"Then I'll go down. Easy as that, I'll be right back!" And with that, Sans ran to the door and down the stairs. Echo began to stand up as the front door was thrown open.

"Honestly Red, you must stay at your po-- How'd  _he_ get out of the basement!" Boss yelled as he came down. A yelp and the clattering of metal against bone was heard downstairs, "Why is the  _little one_ in the basement?"

* * *

Sans threw his arms over his head as a large axe and two hammers that could kill monsters with probably thirty HP fell towards him. Letting out a small yelp, the teenage skeleton looked away. There was a sound, but no pain. Opening his eyes, he saw his first ever fully formed bone attack holding the weapons up. Stepping to the side he let the attack drop and ran towards the stairs, ready to run when Boss came. To say he was scared of the basement was an understatement. He was scared of what Boss  _did_ to monsters in the basement. It was a literal torture chamber.

"Little one, are you alright?" He heard Boss' voice ask. He let out a fake whimper and noticed that his marrow was on the ground. Looks like he had gotten cut when the weapons fell.

He watched Boss run to the spot where the weapons had cluttered on top of one another and sprinted up the stairs, locking the basement door from the outside before Red could grab him. Seeing his older brother, Sans ran faster and buried himself in Papyrus' hoodie.

"Papy, I don't wanna stay! Boss is scary! He has a torture chamber, and he cut off another skeleton's hands for doing something stupid, and he was throwing Red around--" Sans cut himself off with a whimper.

"Bro, what? You've known that weirdo doesn't have hands. What's going on? I thought they were making you wear striped shirts again, too." Stretch frowned, lifting Sans gently and cradling him, "Calm down. How 'bout we go home? Then we can talk, 'kay?" Sans nodded against his sweatshirt and Stretch opened a portal, noting the large bleeding cut on his little brother's arm.

"Little one, come back!" Boss yelled. Sans held on tighter to Papyrus' hoodie and seemed to begin shaking. Looking around, Stretch realised what had happened. A reset had occurred, and Sans didn't know.

"Bro, can I check your stats real quick?" Stretch asked, already checking him. Sans 1 LV 1 Atk 1 Def 1, terrified to the core, "No soul lock... great." Stretch ran through the portal with his brother and quickly closed it, waving to the other souls, "Heya, got Sans."

 

 

 


	16. Author's Note

**Not A Chapter**

Hey guys! Uhm... yeah. I've been gone for a while. Here's the thing. I was writing the new chapter and it was... ten word pages long if I remember correctly. Well... my laptop froze and crashed before I could transfer the work... so... yeah. I haven't been able to find my outline either, so the next chapters are gonna take a while to come out. Sorry!


End file.
